


The Many Smiles of Mischief

by Wishful0Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful0Writer/pseuds/Wishful0Writer
Summary: You are Ingrid, a SHIELD representative, tasked with helping form and set up the newly asserted Asgard in Norway. In your few week stay Thor has already made it quit obvious, and awkwardly, that he has feelings for but you are finding it hard to return the affection and God only knows why cause... well he's a God.That's when a certain dark hair God shows up, that you know about all to well, but you cant seem to stop your heart from raising or you body from heating. He's intoxicating and dangerously seductive, a deadly combination. He is pursuing you, that you are sure of, but why? How long will you be able to resist? And why can you feel his magic?You have to block him out and focus on your work, but how can you continue working with Thor when you cant stop thinking about Loki!





	1. The New Asgard

The Many smiles of Mischief

Chapter 1

I couldn’t help glancing out the stunning cement Celtic window frame again as we walked down the halls to the main palace. There was just something about the view from the north side of the city that drew my attention as it took my breath away. I couldn’t seem to get enough, the way the new yet intricate ancient city flowed and shinned from the suns raze as it meets a calm clear blue sea that stretched on as far as my eyes could see.

I had been on the new Asgard for a quite a few weeks now helping with the new operations and assisting the Asgardians get settled into the new home as part of the earths welcoming comity. The city itself was so stunning and beautiful I couldn’t believe it was built so quickly with some much details and love, in some arias it looked as if it had stood strong for century’s though the build had only commenced 6months ago.

Thor continued to tell me it was all down to hard work and man power, ‘eye roll’, but I had heard just a few days ago of a mage that was helping moving the process along faster than anyone had expected. I wasn’t sure of his name or even seen him yet, as the Asgardians I had spoken to seamed reluctant to say his name and even some of my colleagues, from earth whom had apparently seen him at work, where to afraid to talk about him. Apparently, he is quite an intimidating mage, but the only Asgardian I know of with magic abilities was the last person you would expect helping Thor, and he was also apparently under SHEILD surveillance.

We continued walking through the citadel towards the main throne room as Thor again pointed our various facility’s and new parts of the city like the arena and training centres and another bar. It had become painfully obvious during my stay that the Norse Legend had taken a liking to me. Ok that was an under statement the man was rather infatuated, he had tried various methods in the last three weeks to impress me. Some of these included splitting trees with his bare hands, smashing rocks into pieces like shards of glass and hosting a banquet or four where he further tried impressing me with stories of his past victories and galante acts of valour, just to name a few.

Now don’t get me wrong, I was extremely impressed, at lest with his vision for Asgard and the Man was a perfect specimen. Gorgeous wasn’t even close to describing this mythic warrior and king, the man had abs that any woman could die for, tall and broad with a face of… well a God, chiselled jaw and strong features holding soft blue eyes accompanied by golden locks, that had apparently recently been hacked off meaning instead of settling at his shoulders it was now short onto his head, though he has informed me that it will not take long for it to return to its previous glory.

So, you can see why every and any girl, woman and some men on the planet wear falling all over him, and since Jane Foster had recently dumped him, or it was a mutual dumping as Thor had awkwardly tried to explain once, he was the Earths recent number one eligible bachelor. He has even been featured on a few of the magazines only weeks after arriving and announcing the decision to relocate to Norway permanently. But no matter what he is, or whom and no matter how impressed I am with everything he is doing for his Kingdoms or how hard he has flattered and courted me, I just can’t seem to fall for him. I don’t even know why, I tried to pretend it was working, I thought it was just me being weird as usual, but something just doesn’t seam to fit right, I just can’t see him as anything more than the ruler of Asguard that I was currently working with and a friend.

If it was up to me I would have told Thor of my very odd feelings three weeks ago when he had gotten serious about courting me, but I was an employee of SHEILD’s whom had requested, or more accurately ordered, me to continue to go along with everything to help with the process and prevent any tension in regards their presence in Asgard. And to be honest there could be much worse things to be ordered to do for your country and plant, I just felt like I was tricking him.

Thor and I had just reached the throne room as his second in command walked over. Himdal was quite the looker himself, with dark brown skin and beautifully mystic yellow eyes. He also had to many muscles for any ordinary mortal and a head of long black hair that he held back at his neck with a tie. He smiled at me as he walked over and gave me a small nod, he was a very kind man and I had gotten to know a bit about him during my stay and I could even go as far to call him a friend.

“My King” Himdal said as he reached Thor, “May we speak a moment”.

Thor exuded himself and walked a little further towards the throne that sat above the room on a stage of gold. The large red and gold chair looked so dominant above hall, as I questioned why had needed to be built in the first place, considering I had yet to see Thor sit in the chair himself since I had arrived. Ceremony I guess.

That’s when I felt it. A strange tingling sensation, almost life magic had filled that air around me, but it was still magic, as if it simply radiated form something or someone. It was the latter I realised a moment later as a tall man glided through the large golden doors that Thor and I had previously passed through only a few moments before. And he was a GOD, in every sense of the word.

He sauntered in as if a god amongst kings, moving with absolute grace and confidence. He was over 6 foot, I could already tell even from this large distance, possibly taller than Thor and what appeared to be lean raw muscle. His check bones so sharp I was 100% curtain he had carved then himself, framed by his deep, dark, black hair which was held back behind his ears, falling just above his shoulders. He walked with precision and ease as his long legs pushed him closer to me, my heart seamed to match the rhythm of his steps. His black suit, tailored to his gorgeous figure, seamed so out of place in the massive Celtic hall but his air and charisma matched like fine wine, I was sure he was sent from above, but judging from his attire most likely an ambassador from Earth, or another yet to meet colleague of mine.

He had gotten close enough now for me to see his hypnotising green eyes almost matching the emerald green silk shirt slightly hidden under his mat black suit and tie. His eyes swung to mine and I felt trapped like innocent pray that has been spotted and marked by a predator. Then it happened, the smile. It started slow and subtle, the spread like a wild fire storm right into my chest, I felt my heart squeeze, a feeling like nothing I had ever felt before. Subconsciously I must have though the ache like a physical pain as I brought my hand to my chest without realising, which only seamed to increases the wickedness of his entrapping grin.

I barely even registered as Thor yelled a greeting and moved in front of me to embrace this mystic, enchanting stranger. Five weeks I had been here, five long weeks and never had I seen this mesmerising man, whom continued to pin me with his gaze as he embraced his brother. Wait! Did Thor just call him brother? Thor only had one brother and I know about him far too well. 

“Loki” I whispered meaning to slap myself from my trance, reminding myself of the cruelty and pain that this man… no God, had forced upon my fellow countrymen, agents and all of mankind. But it sounded more like a secret whisper of desire, which I am positive the God in question had heard.  
Damn it girl, snap out of it, I chastised myself, He is trouble with a capital T and R.O.U.B.L.E. But my heart didn’t seem to get the memo, as it continued to beat loudly and franticly when Thor walked back slightly, standing directly in front of me effectively blocking my view. Maybe I miss heard, maybe his name is Bronther, weird but plausible.

“What brings you to the hall brother” Thor boomed again, and it was evident that this was the one and only God of Mischief in the flesh, Loki of Asgard. Well there goes my loop hole, and the closed guard, I thought as I watched Himdal depart the hall eyeing Loki as he left.

“I have come to inform you, brother, that the vault is now ready, but the outer limits of the city have yet to be properly warded due to the annoyance of supposed Gard Dog!” Loki said moving his lean arm to the side spreading his hand of long fingers. As he did so the air shimmered, revealing a dark man in his late 20’s bound in a tightly wrapped gold chain siting on his rump looking extremely displeased.

“Sam?” I asked shocked he was even hear and surprised at his state. Sam Wilson, or more commonly known as Falcon, was meant to be at the Avengers HQ with Captain America keeping a watchful eye on dangerous forces to prevent any more Earth catastrophes and train the new recruits. Ohhh, yes. That IS what he is doing, I though looking back at Loki. Just more confirmation that he is bad news, so why am I still so damn intrigued??

Thor had started saying something about a deal and understanding when Loki interrupted. “Understanding their need to provide unwanted annoyances, brother, is not accepting it nor feeling to desire to make it easy on the rodents. This pidgin here” he said, which I’m guessing meant Falcon, “continues to flap around aimlessly as I am warding the city impugning my work making it exponentially difficult to refrain from sending him to Muspelheim. Just to see how his little paper wings move around in the malt and laver” Loki growled as Sam tried to say something around his muzzle.

Muspelheim, from what I remember in the mythology book I had read on the way to Norway for this mission, was one of the 9 realms that Thor Rained over. It was a nasty place of fire, lava and thick black smoke, home of the fire Giants and world of Surtr the destructor of Asgard, for his hand in Ragnarok and the end of Asgard, or the original one, which is the main reason they were on Earth now.

  
“Loki” Thor said calmly and light heartedly “To think you could be foiled by a mere mortal man with fake wings, I Could have used his help years ago” he chucked as Sam glared at Thor now still trying to voice his outrage through the bonds on his mouth.

“Foiled, dear brother, is giving the flying nascence far too much distinction. A hindrance possibly, an insufferable fool is more an appropriate description” he said smiling again at poor Sam whom was still trying tear his arms free.

  
“Come now Loki, let the little man go and we shall discuss the appropriate boundaries for the duration of his stay.” Thor asked pointing to Falcon as he fell on to his side still struggling.

Loki, clearly not convened but apparently finding a wicked distraction waved his had as the most sinfully wicked grin spread across his face. The bounds holding Sam where slowly loosened as Sam struggled to pull them of his arms to remove the gag from his mouth.

“These wings are made of Titanium and Mylar which could with stand any heat you think your little tricks could muster” Sam yelled as he tangled with the rest of the restating clearly getting agitated and impatient. Surely, he has realised Loki did it only to annoy him further considering he could have easily removed the bonds completely rather than force Sam to slowly remove them.

Since Muspelhiem was a planet engulfed in smoke and ash with barely if no view of the sun, I realised that Falcon’s Solar powered jets would have been useless to fly in those conditions. Coughing a little I quietly said, “Solar power” to remind Sam of his limits which he frequently forgot about, getting him into a few spots of trouble. But of course, Sam wasn’t the one who’s attached my little, not so masked, comment had received. Loki’s gaze turned to mine once again and my whole body shuddered, with fear or excitement I wasn’t sure, but the buzzing was driving me crazy, as if my entire body was on fire.

“And whom might you be hiding from me brother?” Loki said smoothly like clear water running over river rocks or swirling in crystal glass.

“Perhaps we could organise with Rogers anther delegate whom may be more… conspicuous” Thor stated completely ignoring Loki’s previous request. Just then Sam tried standing after removing the last of his bonds only to trip and fall flat on his face. Thor and I turned to see poor Sam looking confused at his feet which had no restraints but were clearly bound.

I Couldn’t help but feel a small smirk tug at my face when I realised Loki had left one of the bonds on his ankles with some kind of invisible shield. As I looked back at him I realised he had not only kept his attention on me, but he had witnessed my terrible smile at his mischiefs. Strangely his appearance seamed to simmer for a split second before returning to normal, as if my vision had blurred.

“Forgive Me” Loki laughed, a beautifully evil sound “I seem to have forgotten one” he said as he waved his hand again releasing Sam instantly.  
Thor turned back to glare at his troublesome brother, “You know, this whole ruling job would be a lot easier without you pissing off everyone that we could be using as allies.” Thor said shaking his head.

“It only seems fare brother, that if my efforts must be burdened, then yours should be as well” Loki quirked as Sam practically ran at him fists at the ready. 

Loki quickly put his hands up in a fake surrender pleading innocent, which no on in the room bought into, as an argument broke out.

I stepped back as things started getting tense thinking that it could get heated soon and the further I was from the fire the better. But as I took another step back I slammed into what felt like a wall. I was sure I was too far from the back of the throne room and in the wrong spot for it to be a pillar. Slowly I felt the wall behind me move as if bended behind me.

“Now why is it that my brother see’s it fit to shield you form me?” said the wall as it lowered to my ear. I looked ahead at Thor, Sam and Loki as they argued about common decency and who would smash whom, knowing that the voice, husky and smoothly seductive like fine wine was the tall sorcerer still feigning innocence across the room.


	2. He said WHAT!

Chapter 2

Stunned and a little startled at the same time my heart seamed to beat out of my ears, obviously from fear of the threatening God behind me. Slowly I moved forward hoping to put a little distance only to have him grab my arm and spin me like a ballerina in a girl’s jewellery box as he held my arm above my head and studied my appearance. 

“You don’t seem different, or gifted” he stated gleaming at me with his ever-piercing eyes. “But there is something about you… there must be a reason.” He said letting go of my arm to ponder the thought. 

Realising it is my job to mingle with all the Asgardians I decided I needed to introduce myself, though I have no idea why I haven’t seen him before. That’s if I can get my brain to form a sentence. “I… ah…” I squeaked, as I stumbled to form words let alone a sentence, why won’t my pulse stop beating so damn loud, “I’m here from…” 

“The SHEILD welcoming party, yes that is rather obvious” he interrupted flipping his hand as if an insignificant annoyance. “You are not as strong as the last consort” he said waiting for a reaction, though I actually agreed with him, Jane Foster was fierce and brave, I only wish I could be as courageous and beautiful as her. 

He looked at me puzzled then, “Perplexing” he stated as if he could read my thoughts. He circled me like a snake waiting to strike, looking for the weakest part, his steps so carful and precises it was almost like a cobra’s dance and just as hypnotizing as one.  
“Perhaps I am over reacting to the notion.” He mused to himself, my god that voice was killing, so husky and strong, and 100 percent confident even when doubting his own previous statements. 

“Im just here…” 

“But you have a strange knowledge about you. This is a challenge.” He said stepping into me as he closed in the distance. Catching my wrist, he pulled me into him with such strength I thought he could snap my arm with a flick of his, but to him it barely registered as an effort. I glanced at the spot where Thor and Falcon raged with the fake Loki and new I could call out at any time for help with them not far away, but his presence was so intoxication my mind could hardly form words, anything above a loud whisper was out of the question. 

Pulling my chin up with his right hand he angled my head to meet his breath-taking eyes, only to notice they could now have been more of a blue then a green. Perplexing indeed, I though trapped in his tight grip, secretly loving the feeling of his strong arms holding me. The feeling was so strange as if I was somehow safe in his rough grasp, though my mind knew he was all so threatening. 

This close, this intimate, I could feel my body react in ways I never even new it could from a simple embrace, though there was nothing simple about the way Loki held me against him. It felt possessive, almost like I was a new exciting creature to be thoroughly investigated and dissected, as if he didn’t want to share his new discovery with anyone until he had learnt all he could about it. And dear god did I want his mouth to descend a little closer… what! Oh my god stop it, what is he doing to me, I need to get Thor’s attention, I need to get him away from… 

“Perhaps a play thing is all that you are” he said almost reluctantly, as if his new game had been ruined. “most likely on the way to you Gods champers to fulfil his services.” He proposed letting go of my chin and arm as he stepped back. 

Finally, able to form some sort of reasonable thought I could see Falcon’s fist contact the shadow Loki only to pass through it revealing a confessed Falcon as it disappeared on impact. They will notice me soon. 

“Well then perhaps he simply does not wish to share his current conquest. Not that I would care nor want of the human trash on the rock” he said unaware that Thor was heading this way looking very annoyed, and a little worried. Wait a minute…. Did he just call me a whore! 

Yes, Yes he did. And he said something about a play thing before. Fucking bastard. 

Realisation set in and anger flooded every inch of my body. The culprit continued smiling away like a hyena until he registered something in my eyes, bringing the grin to a light smirk. But it was already too late of a recognition, as my clenched fist came up and collided with his jaw. 

Pain radiated in my hand and up my arm, but I’ll be dammed if I was going to let him see it. Anger covered my face as shock moved over the smirk on his face when it was forced to the side form my blow. It probable didn’t even hurt him but god damn it need to be done. Returning to meet my glare his oh so seductive smirk crept back in. 

“It appears you are braver than you perceive to be” he mused as he stepped in again throwing my anger off slightly into fear of retaliation, Oh shit. 

“I am not a whore.” I stated as strongly as I could muster at the point, forcing him to stop his advance. “I will not have you speaking of me in this manner”. No idea why I was suddenly speaking like a diplomat but hay, whatever goes “You may be a Prince here Loki, but God or not that is no way to address another person or supposed ally” Damn, look at me go. “And the next time I run into you I would appreciate a little decorum please. Unsolicited man handling is not only illegal on Earth but rather petty for a god.” Yes, take that I though proud of the scolding I had just handed out. 

Loki seamed shocked as if I was the first person to address him so. I glanced at Thor and Falcon whom had apparently stopped midstride on the way to my supposed rescue, as they started at me in surprise. 

“Thor, Falcon, please forgive me, I feel the need to remove myself from the hall.” I said then returned my gaze to Loki “I have the need to walk of a little stress”. I moved to walk around Loki, to see that his wicked smile had returned and just as I passed him desperately trying to look unafraid, I heard a low whisper escape his lips. 

“Unsolicited, Really?”. It was so low and, dripping with husk that it almost made me trip over my feet, a fact that did not escape his every watchful gaze. “Loki.” was all I could come up with as I walked towards the throne rooms golden doors. 

Thor slapped Loki on the back as they watched me exit and I could hear the beginning of their conversation. 

“It looks like you have been out showed brother” Thor said laughing. 

“What…, or Whom was that?” Loki asked sounding slightly bewildered as he touched his jaw. 

“That, my brother, was Ingrid Riverdale. The woman who just put you in your place.” Thor said smiling at me admiration etched on his face. 

“Ingrid” Loki mused and alto I could barely hear the sound that followed the way he rolled my name of this tongue made me think of that famous silver tongue in very unmentionable ways. This is not going to end here, is it? I thought as I heading to the gardens near my apartment, I needed some time to relax and stop my heart from trying to escape from my chest.


	3. A trickster in my office

Chapter 3

It had been two days since the throne room show and apparently the God of mischief had gotten back to warding the city once Thor and Mr Toni, had started discussions to change Falcon’s suitability in regards the mission of ‘Protecting Loki’ or more protecting the world from Loki. 

Rumour had it that Loki had done the same thing in the weeks before with a guy named Ant Man, and 2 weeks before that he insulted Dr Steven Strange into leaving as well, something about artistic differences. The man clearly did not like people in his space. I had also recently learned that he was the mysterious mage helping develop the city faster and was creating wards to protect the Asgardian people from attacks. 

Though he had only been doing this for the last three months as he had spent the first few months annoying the Avengers every time he got bored by creating some, entertainment. No wonder they were watching him like a hawk, or a Falcon. I smiled at my witty joke even though no one heard it. 

In the past two days I had done a little digging into the current super villain resident, whom had been basically forced into helping with the rebuild after his trickeries around the planet. I couldn’t find all the information as some of the files where sealed, but from the accounts I had read he had frozen the Nile river in Egypt. He had created a ghost hoax in Washington DC, something to do with the white house. He had pretended to be a King from a distant country and was causing all sort of mischief at the Place in London, there was even speculation of an affair with Princess Kate, which was most likely true, I mean why wouldn’t she. There was an account in Israel where he had pretended to be the second coming, and had started a cult following involving some questionable commandments, in fact even after the Avengers revealed his identity to the poor fools some continue to worshiper his to this day. 

My personal favourite was when he had caused mass hysteria over a giant Godzilla storming towards Tokyo, which the Avengers where actually called in for, only to realise it was an illusion. It would have been hilarious to see Thor, Toni and the crew try to take down a non-existent dinosaur which apparently the Hulk fell through with such force, that he created a Hulk sized crater in the side of a mountain. 

On a darker note, he had also opened a worm hole in Iran, which was how he was trying to fend off the Avengers attack’s, but ended up drawing in a small town and its 3,713 residents. Most where saved in time, as the Avengers moved quickly, but a large hand full did not make it back alive. After that Loki had been forced to rebuild the city he had destroyed before returning to Thor’s new Asgard to continue helping his people. He was bound to the new Asgard, probably by Strange, and is unable to leave. 

That had apparently helped with his boredom though, as I was told that he worked hard every day, with his magic and wards. One of my colleagues, whom had been working in the tower where Loki’s office was located, had over herd one of the Asgardians talk about how the God of Mischief had continued to use his abilities to his fullest, and on occasion to the point of exhaustion. 

Considering that didn’t sound like the Loki from SHIELDS records or the Loki I meet the other day I wasn’t sure I could believe the tall tale. Mostly because it was from a member of the Mischief Makers, an online fan club centring around the enigmatic diva himself. It looked as if everyone was at odds on the mysterious green jokester’s true intentions, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Whether it was to worship, imprison, kill or date him, one thing I knew for certain, he was leaning against my office my door! 

“Loki” I said not looking up from my current pile of paperwork that was slowly building due to my extra curricula searches. I was still mad at the smiling fool for the nasty little comments he had thrown my way a few times in our brief initial meeting. I have no idea how long he had been standing there staring at me but I’m sure it was far too long. 

There was no reply. Not even a sound. But I knew he was there, staring, gleaming, I could practically feel his presence invading my work space as the entire office swayed with low magical current. It was just as intoxication as the first time I had felt it, and already I could feel a strange need to be closer to it. “Loki, was there something you needed?” I asked but still there was no answer. 

I looked up from my desk towards the doorway, only no one was there. Am I going mad, I thought as I looked puzzled up at the wooden door frame. I knew he was there, I could still feel the magic waves emanating softly from him as they passed around the space I occupied on a regular basic. Maybe he was there but left before I had a chance to speak and I was just feeling the left-over magic in his wake. 

No, that couldn’t be it, I could feel someone’s gaze on me as I had worked away, and even now as I studied the vacant aria. I stood from behind my desk as I walked to the door to see my secretary eyeing me suspiciously. 

“You ok boss?” Sarah asked in her strong Louisianan accent. 

“Did someone come to see me Sarah?” I asked as she looked at me confused, “just a moment ago?”. But I could tell form her lost expression I was, in fact, clearly out of my mind. 

“No boss.” She answered, “You wait’in on someone?” she asked. 

“No, that’s fine.” I sighed turning back to my office, “Please let me know if anyone comes by” I said as I closed the door, hopping the would help to keep the strange feeling out as well. 

Just as the door clicked shut a long arm simmered into existence to my left, landing on the now closed door right next to my head. Slightly shocked I jumped a little as I quickly spun around only to find myself trapped between the door and a hard place. 

Loki loomed over me as he stared me down, studying my face again, as if he hadn’t already done that enough at our first encounter. His head was inches form mine as if the proximity would help him to detect whatever it was that he was scanning my eyes for. His gaze was so intense I believed I might combust from the severity, but at the same time, I was so enthralled by the depth of his vibrant light blue orbs, marked with sparks of green, I couldn’t bring myself to stop him. I watched as they changed from light blue, to deep green as the splashes of colour spreading throughout, swirling as if a galaxy was held back behind his penetrating gaze. 

“What are you?” he asked, his eyes pressing closer together as he peered deeper into my sole. 

He had asked me that once before, but I still don’t know what he means by it. I am Ingrid Riverdale, human of Earth, Leader of the SHIELD welcoming committee, daughter of Sharleen and Jason Riverdale and a woman whom needed to lean in a little more… NO. Stop it. Do you remember what he called you? I AM NOT A WHORE. I recited in my head until I snapped out of the little trance Loki had obviously put on me. 

Shaking my head, a little I watched as Loki’s features became even more confused. “No, I guess you are not” He said smiling at me as I struggled to focus. 

“What did you do?” I asked feeling a little fuzzy as he stepped back slightly, giving me room to breathe, though I felt as is my condition worsened the further away he got. 

“Nothing much,” he mused as he looked around the room. “You have done well with the office I provided”. He walked to my chair and I felt myself follow as if I needed to be close to him, wherever he went. Seriously something was wrong with me. 

“What… did… you do?” I asked again getting very agitated, which kind of helped with the week feeling. Tell me you little toad. 

“Now, Now, there is no need for name calling” he said holding his hands up as he sat in my chair. “It’s nothing, just a small… truth encouragement, you could say.” he said as if he hadn’t just been in my head obviously reading my thoughts. “Really it is your own fault that you feel like this, if you had not resisted the pull and caused this backlash, you would not have even noticed.” He said as if brain washing people was an everyday occurrence and I was in the wrong for not properly obeying him. 

“You put a SPELL ON ME!” I yelled, utterly astonished at the arrogance of this man. 

“I wished to acquire some details. This seemed undoubtable easier.” 

“Then what? Asking?” I said feeling a little dizzy I put my hand to my head as it pulsed a little. 

“There are other, more painful ways of extracting information.” He said darkly as he eyed me from my desk, “This appeared more appropriate for the situated, though it seems less affective. Tell me why that is?” he asked smoothly. 

“I don’t know… but why where you in my head?” 

“That is the best way to get truthful answers, people can’t lie to themselves” He said smiling as if proud of his acts. 

Ok, but why do I feel weird! I thought as the world started spinning. 

“It will pass. Your more than Human. You must be.” Loki said standing up to lean over my desk, his powerful gaze forcing my head to spin for other reasons. “The question is what?” 

My head was pounding so hard now, as I struggled to focus on anything but Loki, it was as if the room was a blurry picture, from which Loki was the focus. I planted my hand on the desk needed to keep balance on my feet as my knees fell weak. I looked up at Loki as panic set in the moment I realised I wasn’t going to hold. 

“Loki…” I said dazedly as I felt the world fall and watched as the ground moving closer. 

Just before my head was about to slam into the side of my desk I felt his strong arms pulling me back onto him as my head fell, resting on the rock-hard muscles covering his chest. I felt like a doll, standing only because Loki had full support of my useless body. “I know I make women week at the knees, but this it unquestionably a new approach.” He said smirking at me as he brushed a stay brown lock back behind my ear, that had fallen form my loose top bun. 

I glared at him, which was pretty much all I could do as he sighed and picked up my knees cradling me in his arms. “What a puzzle you are.” He said as he walked to the day sofa, that sat against the wall, next to my office door. He slowly placed me down gently on the sofa, as he kneeled next to me still impossible tall, especially now that I was laying down. 

“Your receptionists name,” he said without explanation, “It was Sarah correct?” he asked as his eyes meet mine. I didn’t respond, worried he was going to put the poor girl in the same state as myself. “Do not fret” he said as he again read my thoughts, “I will not lay a finger on the mortal” he said like I was going to believe he wasn’t about to go entrance poor Sarah into doing like he had me. 

“Good, it is Sarah.” He said smirking again. 

Stupid mind reading jerk. I practically shouted in my head, read that thought douche bag. 

He smiled then a little, as if I had told a joke right before a double of me stood next to him smiling down at me in the exact same way. Ok this is freaky, I thought but I was more worried for whatever he had planned for Sarah, I had to stop him. But I could do nothing as my office door opened and the clone Ingrid and Loki strode out towards Sarah’s desk. 

I couldn’t hear much of what was happening, but I was sure it wasn’t good and I trying to roll off the sofa to get to Sarah. What could he be doing to her, I thought as a dozen horrible thoughts ran through my mind. 

“Would you stop that!” Loki growled as he walked back into the room and pulled me up from my position, then scooped me into his arms once again. “I simply told her, or you told her, that you were taking the rest of the afternoon off due to a sudden illness. Which in fact is the truth I’ll have you know.” He said has scooped me up again. 

Not the complete truth, unless you also told her that you cast a spell on me causing me to almost pass out, and now apparently can’t even scream for help! 

“I small unexpected result I was not fully perspective off. I’m sure it will pass in due time.” He said as if it wasn’t entirely his fault as he carried me from my office out towards the hall ways. 

OMG, what are you doing? I can’t have the entire staff and Asagrd see me in Loki’s arms getting carried around the place. I though as heat erupted in my face from the embarrassment. 

“Relax,” he said smiling still, “this would not exactly be beneficial for my image either. Trust me, no one will see us.” He said as an agent walked passed and took no notice of us at all. Which was impossible as Loki consumed any space he entered, and him carrying any woman in his arms would most certainly draw attention let alone that agent’s current leader. 

Ok, so what? Some kind of invisible shield? I asked as more people, agent and Asgardian passed without so much as a look in our direction. 

“Not that you could comprehend the extent of my abilities, but effectively I am creating a layer around us that is redirecting the light off the water condensation in the air creating the impression that we are not here. I have also prevented my voice from echoing off anything other than the small space in front of me meaning you are also the only person who can hear me.” He said quickly with a high and mighty attitude. 

“Soooo, an invisible barrier” I said as my voice suddenly started working, “like I said”. 

Loki frowned slightly as I down played his entire little speech and I couldn’t help noticing how cute he looked like this. 

“If that helps you understand then yes, you may call it an invisible barrier. Now where are your chambers located?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry what?” I asked shocked. “You can’t just ask a girl that!” I said turning red again. Damn face. 

“My chambers then.” he said smirking down at me the most wickedly sinful smirk I had ever seen. And a part of me wanted to scream YES, but my head wouldn’t allow it. “NO.” I said quickly hoping he didn’t catch that last part in my head. “Why can’t you just pull it out of my mind?” I asked annoyed. 

“That little ability ended when your voice returned” he said. 

Thank fuck, because there were a few things I though after then that he just didn’t need to know. “Ok fine, I’ll direct you” I said as I told him where to go. 

After a few moments of silence Loki looked down at me, something new in his eyes I had yet to see, “Ingrid, you will forgive me for this.” He said quietly, barely audible as he looked back up his head held high while I looked up at him. 

“What?” I asked just as softly, afraid my voice might scare him. 

“I believed you to be not of this Earth, and may have used a particular spell that is initially too strong for a mere mortal mind to hold. This has most undoubtedly resulted in the weakness of your limbs, and dizziness.” He said, matter-of-factly, as if I had somehow tricked him into thinking I was anything but human. 

I think that was the worst apology I had ever heard and most likely the best from Loki. “So why did you think me, not of this Earth?” I asked getting a little confused at that part, and thinking it unwise to poke holes at the person keeping me up right, even if it was his fault. 

Loki looked down again as he searched my eyes like he had done when he first trapped me today with his gaze. “You knew I was there at your door way,” he said still looking for some sort of reaction, “a mortal of this realm, should not have known I was there.” 

I thought back to the feeling I had when I original perceived that Loki had graced my door. The, now strange, knowledge that someone was in my doorway, staring at me and the fact that I somehow knew it was Loki as if I had seen him standing there with my own eyes. In that moment, I was so confident he was there, I would have argued the fact, had someone tried to tell me otherwise. I could still feel the soft pull of his magic waves as they eddied around me, which had originally alerted me to his presence. Even when I looked up to see no one standing there, I still believed he was somehow in the space of my office. But how did I know. 

I continued to ponder my strange behaviour as Loki rounded the last corridor and was about to walk past my room. “Stop!” I said hastily as he slowed and looked down at me strangely. It looked to be a mixture of surprise and wonder, followed up with another sinful smirk as it tugged at his right lip. 

“This is where you are situated” he gleamed as if some unspoked joke brightened his entire face. 

“Ah, yes. This is where I have been staying since I arrived 5 weeks ago.” I said, feeling uncomfortable that he appeared far too pleased at my living circumstances. 

“Very well.” He said as he waved his hand, for the door to open. 

“Did you just break into my apartment?” I asked shocked as he moved towards my defenceless chambers. “Surly you have privacy rules here, cause that is totally braking all of mine!” I said, staring in shock that it was simply too easy for him to invade my private residence. He could break in at any time, doing who knows what to my things, or me. Damn it, now I’m blushing again, will this bizarre day ever end. 

“Only this room.” He said strangely as I reeled from the fact he was almost in my apartment. 

“Stop” I said desperately. “You are not going in!” I stated fractally, as I trying to wiggle out of his arms. “You are not about to enter a girl’s bed room without consent, are you?” I said franticly as my head swirled again for dozens of ludicrous thoughts. “Do you have no boundary’s?”. 

“And how else am I meant get you into bed.” And I felt my blush deepen further as I imagined how he could get me into bed, and what he might do to me there. 

Loki had now noticed the ever-increasing blush on my face as he grind deeply and turned his lustful glare on me as he leaned into me pressing a small kiss on my neck as he breathed my sent sending shivers up my spine “I know a short cut to my quarters.” He whispered pure husk desire dripping from his words. “We can work out some tension, together.” 

My heart thumped loudly as heat spread throughout my body, still enclosed in his icy hold, it took all my strength not to reach up and drag him across to my wanting lips as my mind raced with thoughts and images of various activity’s the could occurred in the dark Gods chambers. 

Still not a whore. This was getting harder to believe. I was surprised how my body and heart reacted considering how exhausted it was and the small fact that it was all Loki’s fault. Forcing myself to calm down I waited for Loki to pull back to put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Or, I can just walk into my apartment myself.” I said as I moved to get out of his arms. Though Loki was, apparently, not going to let me do that as he tightened his hold preventing me from moving. 

“You are weak” was all I got in reply. 

“Let me down Loki, I feel much better now.” I said softly as I stopped struggling. “My head isn’t even spinning anymore.” I lied as he smiled back at me, that looked all to perceptive. 

Loki eyed me suspiciously, making it evident that he did not believe that little tale, but curiosity formed in his eyes as he reluctantly began lowering my legs to allow my feet to touch the floor. 

They were a little shaky and jelly like, but I was able to stand on my own as he slowly released my arm, checking that I wasn’t about to fall flat on my face. “See” I said and moved to my door as I used the frame to take some of my body weight. “I’m right as rain.” I smiled back at him. 

“You seem to be correct.” He mused staring at me questionably again. 

“Yes, I’ll be off now. Thank you for the help.” I said awkwardly trying to get rid of him, so I could fall into my apartment. Thankful he got the hint as he half bowed his head and turned to walk away. “Oh, and next time you think about hypnotising me, DON’T” I said harshly before watching him disappear down the corridor. 

Just as his large shape vanished from view I let go of the door frame and practically fell into my apartment grabbing onto the walls trying to keep myself upright. Barley even noticing when the door closed and locked on its own, I quickly moving from one piece of furniture to the next, forcing all my weight on the décor as I made my way to the bed. 

As soon as my head touched my pillow I could feel the exhaustion set in, and knew I would probably sleep for days. Relaxing into my mattress, uncaring that all my clothes where still on, as sleep pulled me under and clamed my mind. 

Dreams of Loki followed, as I was swept up in worlds of desire and fantasy. And they weren’t good fantasy’s that a sweet human girl should be having. 

Loki had me changed to the walls of his chambers as his new favourite toy, forever needing his touch as I begged for more again and again. 

Loki has forced himself into my apartment as he laid me down on my bed slowly exhorting my body back to life as he tortured me with his touch and kissed my mind into submission. 

Another scene we were back in my office and instead of taking me to my rooms, Loki had taken me right there and then on my office desk as I pleaded with him to make me his. We had held nothing back as I cried out with ecstasy so many times it was evident I was in a dream. 

The last dream was less of a dream and more a nightmare. 

Loki had me by the throat and laughed manically as he pushed a blade into my abdomen tearing my flesh and spilling my life’s essence out onto the cold white and gold marble floor. His face was a twisted form of evil and cruelty as he threw my body across the room landing on a large black four post bed with gold trimmings. I looked down to see a strange dark red silk sheet, that seemed to move on its own. Looking over again at the menacing man that had completely destroyed me I tried to see him clearly, but he appeared to be covered in a shadow, as if he was completely consumed by the evil that emitted from him. 

“Loki” I called, begging for his help, though I wasn’t calling the man in front of me, it was as if I was searching another Loki, as if there were two separate entities. I reached out my hand to feel the comfort of his cool grasp in mine before the light faded and I sprang from my place on my bed screaming from the pain. 

Only to see two large unknown men in my room looking just as shocked at my reaction, as I felt at their presence.


	4. BOMB

Chapter 4

I hurried around the corridors, fixing the bow on the back of my swing skirt blue dress, silently reprimanded myself for taking so long in the shower. I was late, again. I had only ever been late for one of these dinners and it wasn’t pleasant. I cursed my job again as I rounded another corner almost to the banquet halls corridor, the last time I was late the entire gathering had watched me enter, either glaring at my horrible manors or staring as I walked to my seat, causing me to feel like fresh meat at an all you could eat BBQ. 

Thor was throwing yet another festivity to celebrate… something. It was good for the people, Thor had told me, giving them the time to relax and enjoy life as if nothing had changed. Thor was a great king, and he knew his people well, he was trying to make sure they did not feel like this was the end of Asgard but a new exciting beginning. And too be honest I think he enjoyed the ale. 

Almost there, I though as I shook out my hair, hoping I didn’t look like a wild Neanderthal. It’s not like it was entirely my fault I was late. My body was still exhausted for the stupid curse or spell or whatever it was that Loki had tried on me a few days ago. I had slept for 40 hrs and severely freaked Sarah out, enough so that she had demanded some of the palace guards unlock my door to check I was still alive. What a humiliation that was. I had ended up saying that I had come down with something that made me very week, which had resulted in me sleeping for almost 2 days, strangely they bought it, and although Sarah looked sceptic she seemed more pleased I wasn’t dead. 

Apparently, they had just arrived when I sprang to life from my little dream, yet another reason I didn’t want to be here today. But at least Loki never attended these events, so I wasn’t likely to run into him. He was probably too busy thinking of ways to invade people’s dreams, I though thinking of the state at which I had awoken. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about the whole sex dream, death nightmare thing and I really needed some time to myself to sought through my thoughts. 

As I rounded the corner to the grand hall I spotted a man pacing outside the large wooden doors. I wasn’t sure who it was, but he did not look impressed or in a festive mood. He seemed agitated and almost frightened which made me slow my pace as I looked about the corridor. He adjusted his coat a little, probably nervous about the strange box shaped lump on his chest. I froze immediately, it couldn’t be, I though as the man turned taking in the room. A BOMB! 

Just then I felt a sickening feeling as if the air around me vanished, my visioned blurred until completely black and my body felt weightless, only to flood back instantly a second later. It felt nauseating but not at all menacing. Just as I reeled from the strange atmospheric drop I felt a large hard wrap around my waist pulling me the side. Pinning me to the wall I looked up to see those green-blue piercing eyes staring down at me with fascination. 

Loki, sucking the wind from me once again, as he pressed his large towering form around me, still in the same gorgeously fitted black suit, which seemed to be his outfit of choice here on Earth. Still as large and as demanding as ever, he pulled a long finger to his lips making a small shush, noise that was barely audible by human ears. He looked across the room to the man now pacing the hall again as if waiting for someone. Then it hit me, he was waiting for Loki. 

The poor sole had probably been in New York or lost someone dear to him in the events that unfolded on the invasion day that Loki has orchestrated. There was a whole faction of people not at all pleased that the Asgardian’s had moved in, taking over a part of their Earth. To add insult to injury, Thor has announced that he would be bringing Loki with him, someone whom has caused so much destruction, pain and death to the human race already, and that he would not be imprisoned, well at least that’s how it started. 

Turning back to Loki, whom I was glade had also noticed the dangerous individual, I watched as something shimmered behind him and another image of Loki appeared and began walking towards the hall. This image did not accurately represent the man in front of me. He was decked in a black, green and gold leather ensemble with large gold horns atop of his head. His face looked mean and crewel as he moved towards the man, though he did not acknowledge his presence, as if he was as small as an ant and just as insignificant. 

As the man spotted the image he walked very quickly in his direction with a hand over his coat. 

“Loki, the Bo….” I tried to whisper before his cold soft hand moved over my face preventing my voice form leaving again. 

“Sshh” he said again as he moved his mouth to the side of my head just milometers from my ear, “Stay” he demanded, his husky sexy tone seemed to all but force my body into submission to obey his order. 

Pulling away slowly to see my reaction, Loki smiled as he realised I would do as he had commanded. And god did I want to slap the smug look of his face but in an instant, he was gone. Looking over I could see him reappear across the corridor behind the terrorist, whom was distracted with the much more menacing Loki that approached, but fooled we were bother. Just as the assailant slid his hand into the jacket Loki ripped his arm away, which was followed by a very loud crack and the sound of screaming. Which indeed solved my question from a few days ago on how easily he could brake bones. 

I flinched at the sound and winced when the man crumbled to the floor in pain. At this time, Loki had what was undoubtedly an explosive device in his hands. Barley assessing the device Loki waved his hand around the box and it was gone, just like that, threat handled. Well he would be useful in a bomb crisis, I thought, though I don’t think SHEILD or the president would agree with me. 

Loki then set his menacing glare at the man on the floor “And now, for you!” he said with a face of malevolence matched with a horrible devilish smile which took over his entire face showing the strong promise of death in his eyes. He was almost unrecognisable from the man I had met and who had held me in his arms just a few days ago. Pulling the man from his feet by his broken arm, Loki all but growled into his face as the room seamed to become darker and very cold, while the stupid food screamed for help. 

Shaking myself out of my horror and shock I stepped off the wall that was supporting me, I had to say something, Loki can’t kill him. Not here. He’d be sent of world if he broke the agreement with SHEILD and the Avengers. And for some reason, I couldn’t quit put my finger on, that scared me more than the look on Loki right now. I didn’t want him to be punished any more then he already was, I didn’t like the sound of that one bit. 

“Loki” I stammered, moving from my hidden spot on the wall, “Well done.” I stated smiling and moving slowing towards him as if he was a wild predator who would effortlessly turn on me in a second, which was essentially possibly accurate. “Marvellous capture,” I continued trying to keep my voice very calm as I clapped my hands together, “Let’s leave him to SHEILD now.” 

“But he hasn’t received his punishment yet.” Loki said and that smile on his face was starting to freak me out. 

“Come now, surly you don’t need to kill him, he’s not really worth your time.” 

Loki looked up at me with interest in his eyes as if I had said something out of place, like he wasn’t just looking at the crying man in his grip as if he could torture him for hours. “Do you know this man?” Loki asked his eyes penetration me as if daring me to answer. “You know him well enough to partition for his life, after his little device could have levelled half of the palace!” he asked still searching my face, but when he looked at me he was not nearly as threatening as he looked when his face returned to the cowering stranger in his hand. 

“I do not, no. But you shouldn’t be burdened with the task of punishment, you are a God, he is so below you, why dirty your hands with his blood. Leave him to SHEILD to deal with, they have rules for these kinds of things.” I suggested hoping he would buy into my buttery words and not the fact I was telling him not to kill the stupid idiot. 

Loki’s face changed as he rolled his eyes and threw the man to the grown forcing him unconscious. “You humans and your miserable rules, .” He said in annoyance, as the unconscious assailant disappeared. “I guess I should uphold my part of the bargain since Thor is still throwing these damn banquets almost every third night. I Can not deal with them bursting into my rooms again.” He mused almost to himself as he strode over to me. 

So that’s why Thor kept organising the banquets, to lure the assailants out in the open so Loki could effectively incapacitate them. “It’s a honey trap.” I said realising the objective as everything clicked into place. But just as I registered the connection I looked up to see Loki once again towering over me looking all to smug. 

“Smart girl” he gleamed, smiling down from his incredible height making my meagre 5’4’’ seem ant like. “and as long as the trap is up, I can keep sending these sickening rodents to your little faction” he smirked apparently referring to SHIELD. 

“So, you haven’t killed him?” I asked though it seemed odd to query that, after he had just confirmed otherwise but I have a strange feeling he really wanted to, and just needed to check. 

“Sadly no, he even got of easier than the rest I have sent. Eye Patch will start thinking I’ve gone soft” he said a little annoyed. “I’ll have to fix that next time” he said in a rather menacing voice as a hint of that wickedly evil smirk returned. 

I shuddered to think of what state the previous hostiles had been returned to Fury in. And if some had lost limbs over the experience. 

“Only one today though,” he said looking about, “It seems they have noticed my absence at these proceedings.” He said before his eyes lit up and his gaze returned to mine as if he had remembered something. 

“And you, did not follow my order.” He said glaring down at me, bending down slowly, so damn slowly. “That is quite a dangerous act, for you.” He hummed into my ear as he pressed his body towards mine once again. “I believe a punishment of your own will need to be arranged.” 

Now my entire body appeared to yearn to be touched, although practically on top of me, Loki had yet to essentially make any physical contact. And that damn pules was beating loudly again, I was sure that the sound was audible from across the room. “I… I don’t… um, ah… I don’t answer to you” was that my voice, I though, because it didn’t sound like me, it was all scratchy and vague as if I wasn’t convinced of my own words. 

“There you would be wrong,” Loki said running a cool long finger down my neck, pushing back a few of my light brown locks, “I will have to persuade you and your ignorance.” He rasped in my ear and although I knew it was meant to sound menacing or threatening, it felt more like a promise of future sinful endeavours. 

Reaching up Loki placed his hand on what looked to be empty air, most likely an invisible barrier or wall, and pushed me back into said wall with the pressure of his lean cut body. There was now scarcely any space between us as his body held mine to the barrier behind me. Trapped and unable to run I pushed on his chest vying for space to breath, needing air to think clearly, which only cause him to laugh, a sound so sinfully elegant it made all my senses swirl with joy just to hear such a beautiful hum. Lowering his head to mine, his lips less than an inch from my own, he wrapped his hand around the side of my neck pushing his fingers through the back of my hair, his green eyes penetration my sole with the fire of unmasked desire. 

Just then as I felt my body betray me and move closer to his sinful lips, his smirk growing with the knowledge of his triumph over my resistance, the banquet doors opened resulting in Loki practically repelling from me and releasing the invisible wall holding me up. 

Realising his obvious miss calculation Loki swooped down and collected me from my sore rump spinning me behind a nearby column covering my mouth as he lift his fingers again in a shushing manner, for the third time today, and boy was it getting old. 

I watched as Sam Wilson stomped down the hall looking extremely displeased, most likely looking for Loki. Popular today, isn’t he. Pissed at being dropped, annoyed at the fact I was again pinned to a pillar, and a little displeased with myself for caving in to Loki’s seductions, I glared at the sorcerer in question as he released my mouth and held one strong hand on my right hip as his right holding my left wrist above my head. He was hiding from Falcon, which in its own right was the strangest thing ever, but I didn’t care why, all I wanted was some personal space and maybe a little revenge. Just then a wicked smirk of my own slid across my face, Loki glanced back at me just in time to see this evil smirk I was sending his way as I opened my mouth bringing in enough air for a rather large scream. 

“FA…” I tried to scream, until all sense and air left my body. All reason was lost, and all thought escaped me as Loki crushed my mouth with his cool sweet lips. Forcing his kiss upon me I tried pushing back with my right hand only to instantly forget the reason I would ever try to do such a thing, as it fisted into his silk shirt. Loki then released my hip, instead pinning it with his own as he trailed his hand to my neck once again driving my body mad as one of its more sensitive parts was teased. My mind reeled from the coolness of his lips and craved more as my fingers found his dark black locks pulling him in even closer. 

Surprised or confused Loki stopped for a split second before releasing my hand and sliding his down my side, pawing at my left hip as he moved around to cares my check and thy. A small moan escaped me then as he pulled up my leg up, giving him access to grind his hips into mine, causing my centre to go wild as heat erupted all over my body cooling only where his skin contacted with mine. 

“Loki, I…” I rasped, but was stopped dead in my tracks as my hand collided with my face. “Aww” I said as every trace of Loki disappeared, and my body flushed uncontrollable from the heat left without his cool skin to balance out the flames. 

“What the hell?” I stammered unsure what had just transpired. Looking around I noticed a small note on the floor. Sliding down to pick it up off the smooth ground. I turned it over to read… ‘Who’s the best sorcerer now’ in beautiful immaculate hand writing. 

“Strange” I said slightly annoyed at the wannabe mage, who thinks taking on a God is a good idea. 

What am I saying? Loki probably deserved it, I thought to myself, damn show pony. 

I was annoyed at myself for the fact I had not only caved in to the seductive Trickster, but I was now craving his touch like a school girl on heat. Ah, what is he doing to me? 

Sighing I pocketed the note as I ponded what to do. Annoyed or not I probably should inform Thor that his brother had been taken, again. Apparently, there was a misunderstand between the two, bloody children! 

Standing and gathering my thoughts I tried to right my hair and dress, thankful the smooth blue material could live through any fiasco, and hopping that my face didn’t look to flushed I stepped out from behind the pillar. Only to stop as I realised I would need to explain to Thor what I was doing with Loki before he vanished “Oh God,” I mumbled “How do explain that?”. Even if I said we wear merely talking after the bomb escapade I would need to say what about! I’m so screwed, I though as a flash of light swept through the hall and a loud thud sounded from behind the pillar I had just come out from. 

“Damn HACK of a wizard. I’m not falling for that again, you insufferable fake!” Yelled a harsh, husk voice as Loki emerged righting his suit as well. 

Thank God, he was back. Now I didn’t have to tell Thor anything, I thought relived I would still have a job tomorrow. 

Loki, after deciding his suit was acceptable again, looked up to see my stunted expression, which was also most likely still flushed with swollen lips. His devilish smirk returned as he moved in closer “Now, where were we?” he demanded as the heat began to rise again. 

But just as he was in arms reach the banquet doors opened again revealing Steve Rogers, or Captain America when in official uniform, walk down the hall towards us. Loki completely changed demeaner, as he seemed to stand taller and coil ready to strike, as if Steve needed to be reminded of Loki’s impossible height and resilience. 

“Loki” he said calmly as he arrived not really stopping but slowing. “Ingrid” he said questionably before he stopped looking confused at the two of us. “What are you doing out here?” with him, I believe he wanted to add but I was very grateful that he didn’t. 

“That would be none of your concern” Loki dismissively said at the same time I answered. 

“We just arrived at the same time.” And almost felt like face palming my forehead, if that didn’t scream conspicuous I don’t know what would. 

“Right.” Steve said awkwardly, “Well Thor is looking for… well both of you,” he said still sceptical of the strange paring, “but before you head in, have you seen Sam? He left rather mad a few minutes ago.” 

“Yes” I said trying to sound calm, “he went towards the guest rooms, I think” I was proud of myself for sounding normal. 

“And you just arrived?” Steve asked again looking from me to Loki. 

Holly SHIT. I stuffed that up. “Yes, I passed him on the way hear, he didn’t seem to notice me though” I tried to recover as apparently Loki wasn’t going to help. 

“Ok, thanks.” He said still looking confused but taking the explanation anyway. “Do you need me to escort you in?” Steve asked, ever the gentleman, as he glanced again at Loki whom was glaring daggers at him. 

“She is perfectly fine Rogers, do go locate your pidgin.” Loki said dismissively as if Steve was just a simple annoyance. 

Steve turned back to me and I nodded making sure he knew I was fine, he probably thought Loki was harassing me, which I think he kind of was. “Very well, good night” he said as he wandered off to find Sam, whom was probably annoyed at the realisation that he had been replaced on Loki watch. 

“Good night.” I replied as I watched him leave. 

Loki waited until Steve had completely left the hall to move closer and pear down at me “How is it” he asked with annoyance, “that you appear to be familiar with a great deal of the individuals in that bothersome resilience group?” 

“I work for SHEILD.” I said, and in saying so I also reminded myself I had a duty to be somewhere right now. Shaking off the fuzz in my head, I headed for the hall entrance before Loki appeared in front of me again. 

“I have to go in now Loki. I can’t have any more delays.” I said almost convincingly, “I have a job to do, and it is my duty to attend these things.” 

Loki smirked at the last part, not sure why it was so funny that I had a job, but it only annoyed me more. “Yes, well it seems I am required to attend todays event as well. It would be better for the, honey trap,” he said gleaming at me again, “if the would-be assassins believed that I indeed attended these affairs.” But even as he said this with cool demeaner, he looked at the banquets door as if he really did not wish to enter. 

“Perhaps?” he said returning his blue green gaze to mine. “Ingrid, I have decided I will escort you in.” He said extending his long arm in my direction with his hand open waiting for me to take it. 

Knowing it was meant as an invitation, did not stop to feeling that it was more of an order, with no chance of rejection. I guess we are bother heading into the lion’s den anyway, might as well be meat together. 

“As you wish” I said taking his hand as his suit shimmered into the green and black leathers his copy had been in earlier only without the head piece. Stunned he turned me around pulling me in and wrapping my arm around his right elbow. His leather’s felt so amazingly soft and cool to the touch but thick, in case of an attack. 

“Shall we.” He said gliding us towards the entrance as he used his magic to open the two large wood and gold doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying. I'm still mixing the next few chapters up a little so will be a few more days before posting more. Please let me know if you are enjoying the novel, and sorry for gramma or typos, my proof reader cancelled on me. He isn't as much of a Loki fan.


	5. Dinner, wine and a threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki introduces his date for dinner, as Thor try's winning Ingrid's attention. Fun and mischief follow as Ingrid surprises Loki when a little of her own mischief shows.

Chapter 5

Of course, he had to make a scene, why would I expect anything less form the king diva himself. Had it just been me, I would have opened one door, and only just enough to squeeze my body through, to attract as little attention as possible. I mean I already called enough attention by sitting at Thors left at the main table.

But not Loki, no, Loki had to practically scream our entrance across the room as he strode in, effectively stopping the musicians and forcing all eyes, Asgardian and agents, towards us as they started down the foolish mortal hanging off the God of Mischief’s arm. 

OMG, why did I think this was a good idea.

Loki however didn’t take much notice of the rest of the court as he eyed Thor, whom was apparently recovering from what looked like a bit of meet that he had chocked on. Loki’s mischievous smile played across his face as he led me down the middle of the four rows of long, large wooden tables, towards the large stone table that sat at the top of the room laying across the others, seating the big guns or top chiefs. This included Thor, whom was now glancing form Loki to me in a frantic search for an explanation.

Ignoring his brothers questioning gaze, Loki walked around the dais and up the two steps to walk to the seat next to Thor. I wonder how Loki knew I normally sat to Thors left. 

“Brother” Loki said in a joyful tone as he clasped hands with Thor whom still seemed a little shell shocked, but annoyance was most definitely setting in. “A fine turn out you have tonight.” He continued, again ignoring the question in Thors eyes.  
I’m so screwed, I thought as Loki finally released my arm.

“Loki,” Thor said apparently finding his voice, “Ingrid?” he said or more asked looking at me questionably but handing us both a glass of wine.

Oh, gods yes did I need a drink right now, I thought taking the wine from the vacant looking girl whom held them on a silver tray. I thanked her, though she just continued to stare at me, making me very uncomfortable as she moved back slightly, as I took a few large gulps of the dry fruity wine.

“Ah yes,” I heard Loki begin as if he had forgotten something, “I forgot you wear acquainted with my date for this evening.”  
I chocked on my wine, forcing myself to spit some of it back into the goblet I was drinking from, as I had tried inhaling wine instead of air, which apparently so did the rest of the hall as I could here to collective gasps from behind me. My eyes shot to Thor as I trying to collect myself from my coughing fit.

“DATE?” Thor boomed as if it was the most offensive word he had ever heard, possibly resulting in high treason.

“Yes” Loki counted still calm and smiling away as if my life and work wasn’t on the line for his outburst. “I believe that is what the Midgardians call it. Ingrid my dear, is MY date?” he said pulling me in with his arm around my waist to crush my side into his.

Recovering from my wine catastrophe, and finally finding my voice I tried to smooth out the confusion, “Actually Thor, you see, we simply arrived at the same time, and thought it easier to walk in together,” I said giving Loki an elbow to the side, though it only effectively hurt my elbow. “As we were both quite late, we did not wish to cause even more of an interruption to your feast, so Loki suggested for us to enter together.” I said hopping everyone would stop staring. 

Not so lucky, but at least the music had started up again.

“Well yes, this is true” Loki admitted “but you did accept my proposal.” 

And now it is worse than before.

“PROPOSAL?” Thor questioned as he started me down.

“WHAT! What proposal?” I stammered at the same time as Thor, as I was completely unaware I had agreed to anything of the sort. Marriage to Loki, when was that talked bout. I was sure I would remember that conversation. There was no way I could do that, has I accepted some sort of Asgardian proposal? Was it the kiss? Was that the proposal? Cause I was not made aware before that was happening, are these things binding here? Shit!

“To be my escort here today.” Loki stated as if that was obvious. Well I guess that was true, but I though he intended to… and there was no way… I mean we just met! And nevertheless, I didn’t think he meant the whole night, I though he just meant to walk in.

“I… ah, well in a way, I guess I did.” I said resigning defeat to the God in question and watching as Thor turned his animosity towards the main trouble maker.

“Very well LITTLE brother,” Thor said, emphasising the word little, “You may take the seat there.” He said pointing to the seat next to mine normal spot. 

No, no, no, no! I can Not be sat between these two all night. How am I going to focused on work with Loki next to me, looking the way he does, smelling the way he smells, smile like he is now, making my blood boil. 

This can’t be happening.

“Nonsense brother” Loki said, “My chair is that of your left hand is it not?” Loki asked or stated, only to receive a grumble of a response from Thor. “Then I shall sit here.” He replied lowing his tall frame into the chair I had been in for the last few banquets I had attended. “Ingrid” he then said gesturing to the chair on his left.

I looked at Thor whom had seemingly also resigned defeat, apparently unable to argue with Loki’s logic, as he returned to his seat. Looking back at Loki I smiled harshly as I sat down in the seat next to my date. Holly shit in hell, I am totally getting fired for this crap.

Loki summoned the vacant girl back, who actually smiled at Loki, as he took the goblet from my hand and pulled a fresh one off the tray to hand to me as I started at him blankly. He smiled again as he waved his hand back dismissing the young girl, of what looked to be 16. Bad boy territory, I thought as she pounted and backed away, which of course Loki had not noticed as he continued sending wicked smiles my way.

“I really wish you hadn’t done that.” I said shaking my head to take another drink of the wine, sipping it this time.

“You could not have possible wanted the wine you had spat through.” He said looking out to the crowd as they all suddenly looked away, turning to continuing whatever they had been doing before the strange interruption.

“I meant with the whole date thing.” I said a little annoyed but glade I was no longer getting started down like a carcass to a bunch of vultures. “That’s not what we had agreed.” 

“That is where you are wrong my dear Ingrid.” He said moving his eyes back to mine as he leaned into my ear as if to reveal a secret, “I had always intended to have you here at my side, right from the moment I suggested entering at all.” He whispered sending shivers up my spine as his breath moved across my neck. “For what better way to watch my brother squirm” he said laughing then as he pulled back, which drew eyes to us again. 

“So, this is all one big joke to you.” I asked anger drawing on me.

“The best I have constructed yet” he laughed again, obviously unaware of my annoyance.

“Well I would thank you, if in the future, if you left me out of the little squabble you have with your brother. I’m here for a job, and you are making it very difficult for me to continue to do so!” I growled at him, effectively receiving a worried glance from the jokester, as he realised his error.

“It seems…” Loki begun only to be cut off.

“Ingrid” Thor yelled from his seat as he got up and moved behind us, causing Loki to roll his eyes and consume a large amount of his drink. Well at least I wasn’t the only one who was uncomfortable now.

“How is the work coming.” Thor stammered.

I wasn’t a fool, Thor didn’t really know what I did here in Asgard, not most of it. He just assumed I was doing it right and came to him when things needed to be addressed. But he at least asked about it, unlike some.

“It is coming allow well, it won’t be long now until your team will be able to take over.” I said proud of how the Asgardian liaison team is coming alone in the Earth customs, “Then I’ll be out of your hair” and free of this nightmare.

I then received a strange look from Loki whom had yet to be paying attention to the conversation. It was something odd, almost like fear, but not as strong, perhaps worry, I though trying to put my finger on the strange way he looked at me then.

“Surly there is more for you to do here.” Thor said also looking worried.

“You couldn’t have taught all those snivelling fools everything yet.” Loki chimed in, “Don’t you have the ambassadors to deal with, they can be a handful, wouldn’t want them to embarrass us now, would we.” 

How did Loki know about the ambassadors? Or more why?

“And I have seen the paperwork on your desk, dose it not all come in the new English, the permits, approvals, law sanctions, complaints? Surely you could not have managed to teach one of these oafs all that in the few weeks you have been here? And all the proper procedures for Earth court.” He said surprising me that he knew so much about what I have been doing here. And the answer was no, most of the Asgardians only read ancient Norse, and could be easily taught Norwegian but the English was a problem, considering Toni is converting the entire place to English, and a lot of the paperwork from SHEILD would need to be completed in English.

“And it would be impossible to have completed the registration for every Asgardian to the Midgard data frame.” Loki added, and he was really starting to shock me, and freak me out, on how much he knew.

“Well no, but I don’t need to be here for that.” I said looking at Loki questionably as he grinned back.

“But you couldn’t very well leave with the job half completed, could you?” he said, and I was starting to think he could still read my mind. 

Maybe Hawkeye is right, and you are just over compensating for your lack of manhood. I practically yelled in my mind, but he showed no response. Ok so not reading my mind, or a very good actor. “No, you’re right, I don’t think I will.” I said, again failing to win the battle of wits against the raining champ.

“Good” Thor said but he still looked confused, as he had for most of the conversation. “So, you are staying?” he asked more than stated.

“Yes, it seems Asgard will have to deal with me for a few more weeks, at the most.” I said confirmed my statement, sliding a glance at Loki on the last note to try to regain some of the ground I had lost.

“Good, good. But my question is, when was Loki in your office?” Thor asked as Loki chose that opportune moment to give of one of his mastermind evil scheming smiles that took over his entire face. 

“Well brother…”

“OH look, more ale has arrived.” I said. Thor eyed me curiously but turned and took a large picture of the drink of choice in Asgard, and something he constantly ran out of at these events.

Seemingly distracted Thor returned to his chair to talk with Hiemdal whom sat to his right, most likely about the progress of the city. Hiemdal was a very wise man/Asgardian, guiding Thor and helping me with my query’s, but he found it rather hard to switch off and relax, which was mostly because of his foresight.

I snapped out of my train of thought as Loki handed me another goblet, since mine was now empty. “Trying to get me drunk are you.” I said jokingly as I reached for the goblet, but Loki didn’t let go right away. I Looked over to him, his eyes intense and hot as his deep green orbs started back into mine.

“I do not require the week assistance of alcohol.” he said moving in closer to me, “Nor would you wish to be so incapacitated at our next… conversation.” Heat pooled in his eyes revealing the hidden meaning behind his cheeky smirk and sultry gaze, and when a very large, very sexy smile followed I felt as if I might drown in his desire, and love every second of it. Heat pooled it in my face, my checks heating as I pulled my cup to my mouth hoping to hide the embarrassing redness while his eyes watched the dark liquid flowing past my lips and down my throat.

“Any more of that, and I will lose control on this table.” He said turning form me as he took in the banquet hall, an uncontrollable need noticeable in his eyes before his flamboyant mask returned.

I have no idea what I did that was so sexy, but it was about time I could get under his skin, since he had been doing it to me from the moment I saw him glide into my life, pay back buddy.

Loki sighed as he looked about the hall, “I have never enjoyed these events.” He said taking another sip of his wine, “Even before half the crowd wanted me in chains. And the other half wanted me dead.” He said smiling as if it would be a laugh should they try.

This would be the second time I had seen Loki open-up to me about something that paints his persona in light other than what he tries so hard to project. I leaned in a little facing forward, so I could lower my voice to a whisper, “I don’t like them either, but I have a way of making it more interesting.” I said gaining me an eyebrow raise as he moved in a little closer copying me as we looked out at everyone.

“Do tell” he said intrigued, ready for a new game.

“It’s all about the people watching.” I said and I’m sure my smile had morphed into a mischievous smirk of my own.

“I’m intrigued” Loki said gazing out into the crowd for our first victims.

For about an hour we laughed and joked about the crazy stories we had thought up about groups in the crowd, Loki had added a few mostly harmless tricks on the poor souls to help emphasise the game. A few spilled drinks hear and there, a snake in someone’s boot, a poor man thought his date was one of the pillars and only one incident, involving a sharp object and a rather rude agent, where I had to mediate. 

At Loki’s defence, he was a practically rude asshole, he had said something not at all pleasant to one of the waitresses and had stupidly offended Loki at the same time, calling him inferior, like that was true in the lest. It took a bit of my cleaver thinking to stop him from skewering him with one of the dinner knives, and suggested to simply removing all his clothing. Oh, and how I loved the sound of shock and horror he expelled as he realised he was walking around naked with his, lack, of assets displayed for the hall to see. I smiled wickedly as I watched him flee from the room. Oh my god, I though looking down ashamed at my grin, I’m spending too much time with the God of Mischief. I looked to my side to see Loki practically gleaming at me, curtain he had seen my horrid little grin, what is he doing to me?

After that Thor had boasted about some more of his victory’s which all seemed to paint Loki in a bad or low light resulting in Thor’s triumph or noble rescue. Which Loki then followed up with a few stories of his own about Thor’s naive childish days, and some very embarrassing childhood stories, which I really did try not laughing at, but it was just to funny. I mean, Thor dressed as a woman, how was I meant to keep a straight face.

But as soon as the story telling finished, at Thor’s third defeat for the night, Loki stood to excuse himself. Apparently, he said, that “There is only so much intermingling I am capable of withstanding before objects begin to catch fire.” He said his good buys to his brother thanking him for the meal, for a God of mischief he had impeccable manures, before turning to me. 

Bending his long, lean frame down he reached for my hand, picking it from the table and leaning into the side of my face he whispered, “We will still have to continue our… conversation from earlier. Perhaps later, privately.” He breather huskily and deeply, making my face flushed at remembering our so-called conversation outside, behind the columns in the corridor. Leaning back Loki laid a kiss to my hand and released it back to me as it hung in the air savouring the tingling feeling of his sweetly cool fingers and soft lips. 

I watched as his long legs carried his lean body from the dais to the floor and towards the doors. He was so graceful, I just felt so entranced as he walked, watching the way the leathers moved on his body and possibly inspecting the way his glutes moved in the tightness of the leather pants he had donned, it was a tad difficult with the coat being so long, but every now and again it would move just right.

Stopping at the door he looked back, smirking at me as if again he could her my ludicrous thoughts turning my face a deeper shade red. And then he was gone, out of the doors, disappearing into the corridors, and seemingly taking with him the joy from my night.

Following that it took me a while to realise that Thor was talking to me, and even longer for me to actually pay attention. Requesting for another goblet of wine I continued with my duties to listen to… whatever Thor was talking about, it was suddenly incredibly hard to listen to another of his valour stories. 

It was probably about 45 minutes after Loki left, ok so it was 43 minutes the last time I checked my phone, that I decided it was time for me to retire for the night as well. The Asgardians parties can go for quite some time and become rather rough, so it was best to leave before they got to out of hand. 

Thanking Thor and excusing myself I headed from the hall and towards my chambers. I was a little tired and had probably had too much to drink. After Loki left I had spent most of the last 43 minutes drinking and looking at my phone, wondering when I could effectively leave without it looking like I was leaving to go with Loki.

I swayed a little on the way to my room, perhaps I shouldn’t have skulled my last wine, I though feeling the last wine kick in, I just needed to make it back to my apartment. And I was almost there, when I was stopped just before the visitor’s corridor, by three SHIELD representatives and they all had very dark looks in their eye that made me quite unsettled.

Out of the three representatives, there were two women and one young boy, but only two where real SHIELD against. These where the two females, both in their late twenty’s possibly early 30’s, both looking rather annoyed with me, one with long blond hair and a pointy nose, I couldn’t quite recall her name… and the other with obviously died green and blue hair whom I knew as Carla Michaels. The young boy was Richard Giles, not a soldier but an excellent techie, he was here linking the Asgardians up with the Earth’s best tech, which they then showed him how to improve, I believe Stark had handpicked Richard out himself.  
“Hello, Ladies, Richard.” I said trying to remain friendly but firm, after all I was their superior even if by name only, since I wasn’t actually a soldier.

“Think your funny, do you?” the blond said, what was it… ah, Bridget.

“I’m sorry?” I asked confused, though I thought the whole situation was hilarious, that was defiantly the wine.

“You Should be.” Carla continued in the back ground, “Playing nice with that monster.” She spat, hatred clear in her voice.

Oh crap. Now I get what is happening here. Carla had lost a brother to the New York invasion, he was also a SHIELD agent and the reason she had enlisted, and Richard had lost all of his impediment family. I wasn’t sure about pointy noise, I forget her name again, but she must have lost someone as well, most people felt New York one way or another.

I sighed deeply, knowing they were right and began feeling ashamed of how I had been reacting to Loki for the past few days. When he smiles at me, or makes me smile like tonight, I tend to forget the atrocity’s he has caused in the past getting swept up in the moment and forgetting about the many people who have lost their lives thanks to his tyranny. That and I have a strange weakness for men with strong cheek bones.

“He shouldn’t be here anyway.” Blondie continued, “Locked away, in some dark dank cave somewhere. That is what he should get.” She said clenching her fists.

Ahhhh???? Bridget! “Bridget, it is not our place to judge here. Loki was punished for his crimes and is still under surveillance and prevented free reign of Earth due to this punishment.” I said, “He has also been the biggest help in Asgard’s revival, and has previously assisted Thor in protecting the realms, perhaps he has seen the error of his past actions and is moving to right them.” Was I defending him now? What are you doing woman? Stop!

“DEAD! That’s what he should be” Richard yelled, apparently finding his voice, loudly, “Just like everyone who he’s killed. An eye for an eye” he said harshly 

“Leaves the whole world blind.” I said sadly trying to make him see some sort of reason, though I’m still not sure why I was trying. Loki is big enough and bad enough to stand up for himself, only if Loki got involved Richard would most likely be the one losing an eye, and possibly limbs.

“Blood for blood.” He finished. I’d only spoken to Richard a few times, but I had never thought the quiet sweet boy in his early twenties could be so harsh with his words, they practically oozed venom.

“Yeah” Bri… Bre… pointy noise chimed in again. “He should be Dead! And your fooling around on a dare with him.” She almost yelled stepping in closer.

“Now that was actually a little misunderstanding…” I tried to counter but they would not have any of it.

“Flirting and laughing with that fiend, like a tramp.” Carla pipped up again, “Slutting it up… you’ve probably already slept with him, haven’t you? You are in THAT room.” 

OK THAT WAS IT!

“CARLA MICHAELS.” I yelled with my best ranking voice, “I am your superior and I will NOT be shown such disrespect!” I growled as both Carla and the other one, stood to attention, a reflex most probably from their SHEILD training camps, even Richard seemed a little scarred now taking a few steps back. “I will not stand here and listen to you criticize my work ethics and throw about slandering accusations. As you well know it is part of my job to work with both Asgardian Gods here. And I am well aware, that upon accepting this mission, you were all informed that Loki would be on the compound and you all accepted the position regardless, correct?” I ask as they all just started at me.

“I asked a question, soldiers?” I said again.

“Yes Mam.” The girls both said in unison. I glanced at Richard who simply nodded and put his head down to the floor.

Sighing I continued, “I know it must be hard for you all and for that I am very sorry on what you must be going through here. To feel such a loss is agony on its own, but to see the cause walking around must be a very large burden. If you wish, I could ask fury to re-assign you with high praise. No-one will think wrong of you in choosing this path, knowing your limits are part of being a good soldier.” 

“No, Mam.” Clara, demanded “I am here for my duty, Mam, and wish to continue.”

“Yes mam, what she said, Mam,” answered ahhh?... Whatever her name was. 

“Richard?” I asked softly, “I’m sure Toni would have a great need of your skills at the new tower?”

“No, Mam” he said reluctantly, head still down, “I have a lot to do here, and I will not let down Mr Stark.” But as he glanced up I thought I seen something strange in his eye, something menacing lingering. Though I couldn’t really blame the kid.

“Very well, but if you are going to say, I will expect all of you to continue your duties diligently and professionally without further incident, Understood!” I said and was glad to hear their agreement. “I believe that is enough wine or ale for the three of you. Perhaps you should return to your rooms for the night.” I suggested before they turned around and headed for their rooms.  
I waited for them to walk out of sight as they moved further back towards the visitor’s chambers. Strangely, mine chambers where away from most of the other rooms, it was also the largest of the quarters. What had Carla meant when she said I was in that room? What did my room have to do with anything?

Sighing again I headed for my door, this is going to be a tiresome ordeal for them and me, perhaps I will get an on-sight psychiatrist to chat to them, help them work through some things. I’ll have to mention it to Thor, I thought adding it to the mental list of things I needed to do. I opened my door and pushing through to reveal a tall dark handsome mischief maker lounging in my living aria, spread across the couch as if he owned it. 

“Loki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all enjoying. I should have another up before Christmas as a present for you all. We are starting to get to the real juicy scenes people. Next chapter, You will be mine.


	6. You Will Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stops by to see Ingrid after dinner, though Ingrid has had a few too many wine's since he left her.  
> Loki also lets Ingrid know his intentions for her and gets a little rough.

Chapter 6

“Loki!” I gasped stumbling through the doorway and scrambling to shut the door behind me. “Whats are you doing in my rooms?” I asked hastily not noticing the extra S’s.

“Well they are mine.” He quipped from his position on the velvet green sofa. 

“What!” I said thinking I had walked into his rooms by mistake, I looked around and glanced at my items scatted throughout the room, “No, this tis defiantly my wooms.” I said confused.

“For the time being, yes.” Loki said, “But they are mine, like most things in the Palace.” He said arrogantly. 

“Well mostly Thor’s, since Thor is king, not Loki.” Wait, did I just say that out loud!

Loki’s smirk turned to a small frown as he flipped his long legs off the sofa and slid off the furniture in one fluid motion. Keeping his eyes settled on me Loki glided over to me as I looked on in dread, I’m dead now.

Loki ripped my hand from the air and pulled me into him crushing me against his body as he imprisoned my hands behind my back with just one of his. He pulled my face up as he glared into my eyes commanding and dominate as he pushed for submission. “I will allow that one hiccup, as you have been drinking. But I will not tolerate it again.” He said moving lower hovering inches from my lips as he ran his thumb down my jaw line.

“You will be mine, little kitten, and mine alone.” Loki growled crushing his lips to mine again, dominant and rough as he showed no merci, to which I wanted none. He was powerful, and it was intoxicatingly delicious. He tasted like wine and fruit, has he overpowered my body holding me tightly as he pulled at my hair at the back of my head forcing my chin up higher, giving him more access as he slid his silver tongue trough my lips, caressing my mouth as my own tongue wrestled for dominance in the only battle I could fight right now. I lost however, as I knew I would as he claimed dominance of my entire body and soul. 

I couldn’t stop the moan escape as he dropped my hands and crushed my ass check, grinding his hips into mine as he did so, driving my body further into madness. I’m mad, like the mad hatter. I giggled then as the thought grossed my mind.

Loki pulled back slightly as he eyed me suspiciously, “And what is so funning in this moment?” he asked giving my ass another hard squeeze, “This is a significant part of the date.” It was then that I suddenly pictured Loki as the white rabbit, heavens knew he would undoubtedly fit the white part, the Asgardian was pail enough, all he needed was a few fluffy ears.

That’s when I lost it, I out right laughed in his face, unable to control the ridiculous thoughs running wild in my head as the entire court became characters form Alice in Wonderland. I pushed back from him slightly as I tried to control myself, but I couldn’t seem to stop laughing. 

Loki looked less than pleased as he released me and glared back as the laughing hyena, “What are you laughing at?” he snarled as his whole body tensed and his fists clenched.

“Im sorry. Im so Sooory.” I said slurring my words again, “I just have the most ridisculslous though in my heads.” I said still laughing a little as tears collected in my eyes realising ridiculous was the hardest word in the human dictionary when intoxicated. “Sorry Looki, I’ll calms down in a min.” I said as I wobbled a little on my feet. I tried to steady myself by leaning on the wall, until I realised at the last second that I wasn’t quite close enough to the wall resulting in me falling awkwardly as the room kind of spun. I closed my eyes waiting for the floor to come colliding up to meet me, when I was roughly man handled as Loki ripped me back from my almost face plant pulling me to my unsteady feet.

“Ingrid,” Loki said as he grabbed my shoulders forcing me to face him, “Are you drunk?” he asked looking at me worriedly again. It was such a funny look on Loki, out of place almost.

“I haves nooo idea whats you mean kind sirrr, I feel I can holds my own liquaaar. You worried abouts you own intake, Loki doki. Hahah, Loki doki.” I said giggling as I poked his nose.

“How can this be possible, you had only consumed three wines at most before I retired. Surely you could not have ingested a large amount upon my absence.” He asked, obviously confounded by the noticeable behaviour alteration from when he left me mostly sober at the hall to the now bumbling buffoon in front of him.

“When you left I got bored.” I said stubbornly, like a child angry her friend had left in the middle of a play date, I didn’t have much of a filter when drunk either, “Ands that’s tramp with the crush kept filling my glass.” I said now feeling annoyed at the tramp who beamed at Loki and spent the rest of the night frowning at me and trying to spill wine down my dress.

Loki sighed defeatedly as he registered what we both knew by now, I was most definitely drunk, though I was trying to convince myself otherwise and doing a poor job of it.

“Aww, dons be sad Woki. Your too pwittsy to be sad. Ifs you like, you can always sleeps in mwy bed.” I said provocatively.

“As much as I would enjoy taking you up on that offer kitten” He said as he scooped me up and strode into my bedroom, “I will not have this bite me in the rear later.” Giggling a little as he pushed the door open, Loki walked to my room and placing me next to my bed. He pulled at the tie on my dress loosening the fabric before he waved his hand removing it completely, as it fall across the desk chair to my right.

Loki sucked in a deep breath as he gazed at my half nakedness, lingering in spots still covered by my blue silk and lace underwear set. He moved in close grabbing my hip, pressing his body to mine again as his lips moving in towards my own, desire heaving in his eyes. Moving his right hand to my face as he caressed my cheek, pulling my head up to meet his own, his breath brushing across my lips, so close, so hot. But when he stopped a breath from my lips I practically cried with frustration. He sighed then and pressed his head to my forehead as he seemed to battle within himself.

“Loki?” I asked which seemed to shake him out of whatever place his mind had gone as he suddenly and a little roughly, picked me up and placed me on the bed his hand moving slowly over my skin causing little goose-bumps to form as my body shivered at his wintery touch.

Waving his hand again the sheets opened and revealed the black silk sheets, “Get in.” he said calmly and deeply with a strong layer of desire as if he was struggling to hold it back. I felt a little confused, but did as ordered. He then placed his cool hand over my eyes as he muttered something low in his throat that did not sound English. “You will sleep now. I need you rested and cognizant when we continue our meeting.” He said smirking, but before I could answer he said something else in that strange tongue and I was immediately forced into a deep sleep, sure to be full of Loki’s.

Oh My God! I awoke the next morning, thankfully without any major issues or hangovers, most likely thanks to the sorcerer that was in my bedroom last night, tucking me in! Putting me to sleep! How in the world am I meant to deal with that, how hot was that damn kiss, well until I laughed at him and why the hell was he so sweet.

It was a side of Loki I had never seen before, and I wasn’t even sure if I could believe that it had actually happened. I mean, Loki not only being sweet but a pure gentleman, well except the undressing part. Undressing me!!! Oh My God he seen me naked, I thought sighing in horror and shame as last night’s events played out in my head. I can never show myself in public again, I must have looked like such a fool and HE seen me like that. I asked him to sleep in my bed, what was I thinking. I didn’t even realise I was that drunk, not until I got into my apartment.

I spent the better part of that morning wallowing in my self-pity as I prepared for the day ahead even though I was sure I was too ashamed to venture out of my room. I sipped very slowly my second coffee for the morning, wasting as much time as possible until I talked myself up enough to put on my work clothes, a deep blue button-down blouse and pencil skirt, accompanied with my favourite black blazer jacket with round gold buttons creating an almost sailor feel.

After securing my armour for the day I felt a little stronger and confident, as I collected my large Gucci shoulder bag, holding everything I needed for work and life, I headed for the world outside praying I didn’t run into any irresistible Gods that had seen way too much of me, physically and mentally. And since it was a Saturday most of the staff would be off somewhere resting or enjoying their day off, but I was behind in all my work thanks to my 2-day snooze fest.

I headed off towards my office mentally checking my list and adding essential items to my itinerary for the day held on my smart phone that then connected to the computers in my office. Thank god for Toni’s crazy tech, life became so much more efficient when everything connected and spoke to me. I added the chat with Thor about the psychologist and moved a few items to Monday, which allowed me enough time to finish the overdue paperwork and be home at a reasonable hour, meaning no dangerous run ins. I smiled to myself as I realised I had become rather inapt at organising my schedule these days, well aside from the troublesome discrepancies, I wasn’t doing too bad.

Most of my day ran smoothly as I completed my work with the door closed, and hoping to shut out any disturbances from staff or unwanted guests. There was one moment at the start of my day that I through I felt the cool flow of magic moving through my closed office door, but it faded away almost as soon as I sensed it, so I think I was just over paranoid. And thanks to my serious work ethic- desperately trying to distract myself from the feeling I was being watched all day, I had caught up just after lunch and even got ahead start on Mondays files.

By the time I started my journey back to my apartment, at about 4 in the afternoon, I was exhausted and ready for another 2-day sleep. I walked through the door and through my bag on the kitchen chair and sighed in relief as I pulled off my jacket and tossed it to the second chair on the 2-person gold table.

I walked to my room thinking of having an afternoon nap when I stopped as I remembered I was intended to do something when I got back. Unsure what it was I returned to the kitchen opening my bag as I looked through it for my phone. My searched soon turned frantic as I looked all through the darn thing for my life and blood only to realise, after emptying the contents, that I had left it on my desk as I had walked out. I sighed heavy as I realised I would have to walk all the way back to get the blasted thing, I mean it wasn’t far in the grand scheme of things, but the longer I was out of my room, the higher the chance was of running in to him.

“Lost something?” Said that ever seductive husky voice as I screaked and twirled around searching for the source of my heart attack. But I couldn’t see anything, or anyone and I couldn’t even feel his presence like I normally could.

“Loki?” I asked in a whisper not only asking him if he was here, but asking myself if I was going insane. But there was no answer. Oh God, I am going insane, I thought clutching my heart as I tried to will it to calm down. I shook my head and smiled as I realised I desperately needed sleep and severely over worked myself today. I walked to the small fridge behind me and pulled out a bottle of juice as I poured it into a glass. 

“Do you like the décor.” Loki said again, scaring me to death as he suddenly appeared in my kitchen, snatching the juice out of thin air as it fell from my shaky hand towards the gold infused black tiled floor. I squealed again as his magic suddenly rushed through the room as if a tittle wave had just been released, almost knocking me off my feet as the strong surge passed through my body activating everything inside me as if my body not only recognized his ora, but craved it. He was wearing his leather Armor again, which was surprising, as I have mostly seen him in the dark suites he wears as his Earth attire.

I stared at him shocked for a moment as if daring the universe to perceive him as a lie, before the reality of Loki in my kitchen snapped me back. “How long have you been in my apartment?” I asked, astonished that he had been here, next to me for at least sometime without me knowing.

“Here in your apartment? Since you arrived.” he replied nonchalantly as if his presence was required or even approved without my knowledge.

“What. But why couldn’t I feel your magic?” I stated more then asked as I wasn’t expecting an answer, but he surprised me.

“I was testing a new concealment ability. After your aptitude to identify my magic, I thought it would be convenient to investigate ways in mask it from sensitive parties.” He explained with a powerful gleam on his face. Apparently, he was very proud of the face he had mastered said ability within a day. Something tugged at my memory then, of the strange feeling I had in my office of his magic seeping through the door.

“Wait. How long have you been following me?” I asked as I received a very wide trickster smile, as he placed the juice on the table and another small black object… my phone!

“Have you been watching me all day!” I asked shocked and horrified as I realised the one person I had been trying to avoid, had been lurking around watching me for almost the whole day.

All I received in return was a lecherous little smirk as he rounded the table walking back to the living aria to glance over the books there. “You didn’t answer my question!” he said as he pulled a book down and caressed the cover, it was almost beautiful the way he handled the supposed mythical book on the Norse mystic beasts, as if it was precious and as delicate as a flower. I had read that particular book my first week here, and had learnt a lot about the creatures of Asgard and the other 7 realms, and even though I wold probably never need to know this, I always enjoyed reading and learning new interesting things like that. 

I moved slowly towards the living aria as I studied how hey looked through the books on the shelf, softly running his fingers along the spines as he read the tittles as if they held old memory’s. I think it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen him do, or anyone for that matter, I felt captivated by his actions as he pulled another book out to flick through to a page of his choosing. He looked so captivating next to the large book shelf donned with various books, standing there in a new black suit, a little shinier then the matt black but not too much, with the green silk shirt and dull gold tie. His jacket so perfectly settled just above that gorgeous backside, giving me amply view of those flawless tight glutes.

“I do believe that it is rude to stare, even on Midgard.” He said, shocking me out of my trance as he turned his head slightly showing off that smug little grin. Caught in the act, I though as my face heated slightly and I fumbled for something to say.

“The décor?” he prompted as he returned the book to the black bookshelf decorated in gold accessory’s. 

I looked at him blankly until I realised that it was the second time he had asked that question, a question said so smoothly it almost seemed like a will greased trap. Looking around the apartment I tried to think of what the décor had to do with Loki being in my apartment, again. 

It was a large size, for a guest room, to the right of the entrance where two beautiful large windows showing off the east of the city, lined with gold Keltic symbols etched into the wooden frames. The windows sat behind the large seating aria which opened to the left as it took most of the main living space which held the lavish green and gold felt sofa which looked far too expensive for me to sit on with a few gorgeous decretive items throughout. The kitchen sat to the left behind a small divider wall, fashioned with black counter tops flecked with gold with a beautiful emerald green splash back with intricate patterns hidden in the design. My bedroom was just beyond the kitchen holding a very large wooden and black metal king size bed, with dark grey carpet and black cupboards. It was quite obvious that the room was designed with a black and gold theme with splashed of green thrown in to break up the contrast, it was impeccably done, and beautifully executed making the room seem like a lush hotel suite. 

“Oh my god, you designed this apartment, didn’t you?” I asked shocked and wondering why I hadn’t noticed Loki’s royal colours practically screaming his name from every space in the chambers.

He chuckled lowing in his throat at my shock, “I designed most of the palace. This, on the other hand, is my personal... guest’s suite.” He said oddly finding it difficult to fit the right word, “I was made aware it was in use, though I did not believe it would be used so effectively.” He said moving in a little closer, a pleased smile on his face. 

‘Personal guest’, I though wondering what he meant by that, who would visit Loki here? And long enough to stay? Most people who knew him lived here in the city and the rest on Earth had a grudge to pick with him. Plus, it wasn’t like Loki to socialise with humans anyway.

Thinking back to the apartment for clues I realised it was subtly feminine as well, small things, mostly noticeable in the little extra features in the ensuite. Things like the extra space for accessory’s and the main draw was lined with smaller compartments for makeup, the mirror had extra lighting allowing for perfect makeup application and there was a small stool concealed below the bench to sit on. The bed was made for someone tall though, as it was a bit of a jump for me to get onto each night, not problematic just noticeably high.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the feel of lips moving up the back of my neck as I noticed Loki had pulled my hair to the side to trail little kisses up my spine. My body shuddered as he moved around my neck to the base of my shoulder, inhaling deeply sending that strange tingly sensation all the way down to my toes. 

“Mmmm” he mummed as my head spun from the sensation of his harsh rumble vibrating through his chest into mine, then continued to radiate downward. “You smell like summer fields and flowers.” He mumbled as my whole-body song for him, and he had barely even touched me.

As if hearing my minds cry he moved in then, pressing his body into mine, as his arm moved out rapping around my waist, pulling my hip back, drawing me closer into him. I grasped when his right hand moved across my side, up to caress my breast as his mouth continued to torture my neck with light kisses and nibbles that trailed up and down, causing my body to flare wildly out of control. Gasping for air I leaned my head back on his shoulder, allowing him more access as the nibbles turned to bites and his hand moved under my shirt giving him more contact to my bare body, leaving a trail of shivers wherever his hand moved.

A small low growl was the only sign I received before he spun me around and forced my roughly back onto the wall before crushing my lips again, ripping my top open and discarding my bra with only a thought. He reached down gripping my leg again, lifting it around his hip as he ground his very evident, very large erection toward my core, even threw the leather restraints I could feel his sinful promiser for the future, and it felt amazing. All the while pulling and tweaking at my breast as ecstasy too hold of my senses like a title-wave. I could feel everything, like my whole body was amplified, craving, needing his cool touch as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled my other leg up to wrap around his waist, meeting the other at his back. I could feel his smirk against my lips as he won the battle, nibbling little bites on my lips, creating the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Running his hand down my thigh up my side Loki moved his long fingers threw my hair as he forced my lips deeper into his, just as his tongue slithered in, wrapping me up in sin he continued to grind into me creating a fever that was engulfing my body and mind.

An instant later, not even realising we had moved, Loki was laying me down on the green and gold sofa, as he trust again flaring my need and demanding more. I need skin, I thought pawing at his leathers looking for the clasps and becoming rather adjugated at not being able to find the opening.

Laughing at my attempts Loki simmered again removing the top of his ensemble revealing snow white skin and rippling lean muscle as my fingers rolled down his abs. They where firm and strong, and only subtly outlined, with a sharp V pointing downward, perfection. Not as deeply defined as I had seen on Thor but more perfect, as he did not need to rely on brute force alone to get the girl.

“Wait” I said as thinking there was something I should remember, though Loki wasn’t listing as he continued kissing me, moving down towards my chest. Horror flooded me as I remembered what that something important was. “Stop. OH MY GOD… Thor!”

I felt Loki stiffen then as if I had just stabbed him in the gut, pulling back he looked down at me confused “Excuse me?” he asked strongly as he stared at me in shock, annoyance and possibly anger. “What did you just say?” he said again roughly as he growled a little, yep definitely angry, possibly furious.

Realising I had completely fucked up, on so many levels, I used his slight confusion to wiggle free of him, sliding out from under him up onto the arm of the sofa as I stumbled around trying to clear my fuzzy hormone brain.

I Looked back at Loki whom had slowly started standing and looked non-to pleased with me, and rather menacing. I tried to think of what to say as I trailed my eyes down his contacting muscles to his still present erection pressing through his tight leather pants… SHIT that isn’t helping. 

Just as he stepped forward there was a very loud knock at the door. I had intended to see Thor today about the resident psychologist for the agents today… in my apartment, now! “Fuck” I said looking around for a second exit as Loki looked at me surprised such a word existed in my vocabulary while he glanced at the door as the knock sounded again.  
“My brother I presume” he said dripping with venom, “Quite a busy mistress you are.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who showed up in someone else’s apartment, uninvited.” I snapped back quietly, “Shit, you have to go.” I said receiving an eyebrow raise.

“Ingrid” I heard from the door as another knock sounded, “I’ve come for the meeting.” Thor said as Loki glared at me. 

“Ingrid” I heard from the door as another knock sounded, “I’ve come for the meeting.” Thor said as Loki glared at me. 

“Just a minuet” I yelled back, unless I’m dead in 30seconds from the look Loki was giving me as I ran into my room to find a bra and new top.

“Ashamed, are we?” he said aggressively sneaking up behind me. “You didn’t have any objections moments ago. Or is it his touch you crave. Did you think of him when I toughed you.” He said moving in as he grabbed my arm, too roughly, taking hold of my jaw in his grasp as he forced my face to his own.

Loki pushed me back, crushing me against the wall in my bedroom squishing my wrist into the plaster as pain rolled down my arm as he pressed into me again putting pressure core as his neck worked my sensitive spot. “I will be the only one to kiss you” He said deep, husky, and aggressively as he took control of my mouth, kissing me so forcefully so deeply my lips tingled from the pressure, “to bed you” he continued throwing me to the bed, making his point before forcing my hands above my head, “whether you come willingly, or not.” And although I was extremely frightened in that moment, my body betrayed me, as his deep husky tone started to make me very hot. “You will be mine, and mine along.” He breather looking down at me, his eyes dark and entrapping, “Do you understand?” he asked, but all I could do was nod lightly enthralled by the god and a little afraid of what he could do next. “Good” he finished as he moved off my body and stormed out of my room.

I laid there shocked for a moment wondering what had just happened. Until I felt the pinch in my wrist and pulled it down realising it would indeed form into a bruise. What have I got myself into, I though horrified buy the scene that had just unfolded, what if he had broken my wrist, I’ve seen to well how easily it would have been for him, or worse.

“Ingid” I heard Thor again, as I slid off the bed.

“Coming” I said finding a bra and long-sleeved top.

Walking out into the living aria I looked around but there was no Loki to be found, then I realised he probably teleported or whatever he does, meaning Thor was probably aware he was here, due to a little trinket Professor Banner had created allowing Thor to know when Loki was teleporting nearby. “Triple Fuck” I said under my breath as I walked to the door taking a few deep breaths I tried to steady my nerves and I opened the door, “Thor, sorry about that, please come in.”

“Did I arrive at the incorrect time?” Thor asked looking at my still flushed face.

“Oh, No.” I said moving inside to allow him to enter, “I was simply… distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a while, as I am on holidays and don't have access to a computer as much but I will try to get it up as fast as I can.  
> Thank you for your kudos and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	7. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Heavy Fluff in this one people. Thor interrupts Ingrid at home, and becomes a little to personal. As Ingrid trys to understand why she is suddenly reacting to him in a sexual way. While Loki try's another Trick on Ingrid including a little bondage.

Chapter 7

Thor didn’t stay long as we discussed the recruits and the idea of allowing a psych into the citadel. Thor agreed and revealed that he believed that was why Loki had been avoiding the group events since moving to Earth, explaining why Thor was so surprized when Loki had entered the banquet hall with me the other night. Yeah, that must have been the only reason.

Thor never asked if Loki was here or even questioned my lame excuse. Which only made me wonder how he left without using magic or the door. But he most definitely wasn’t gone, rooms seemed to go down a few degrees when he entered and warmed slightly when he excited. That and I spent a few minutes after Thor left walking around with my hands in the air looking for an invisible man.

The next three days I continued my work with no interruptions or hindrances, no one invading my work space putting me under spells or staring at my behind invisible barriers. Nothing to explain why I was behind in paperwork and unenthused to meet with the ambassadors. Three days and I hadn’t seen or heard a word from or about the resident trickster whom I virtually threw out of my apartment for his brother. “God damn it!” I said putting my paperwork down again as I lost all interest for the tenth time today. “This is insane,” I growled at the discarded black ball point pen as it stared back at me, motionless and unused. “Why can’t I focus?”.

The office door swung open, and my heart practically jumped out of my chest as my pulse quickened while butterflies raged in my stomach. 

“Ingrid” Sarah said with a worried look on her face, “Ya feelin’ alrigh boss?” she asked as she came closer with a new folder in her hands. Good god, not more paperwork.

I had been on the edge of my seat for the last three days, anytime someone opened a door or there was a noise in my apartment, whenever a cool breeze blew in from the windows, heck if someone said my name I froze thinking it was him. I continued to tell myself it was because I was afraid of his threat, and anxious for my safety, I reminded myself of this by looking at the still present dark bruise on my forearm and wrist in the shape of a large hand, that I was concealing with thin long-sleeved blouses, though I felt it every time I moved my wrist. And even through this pain and fear, deep down I knew the truth, I was waiting for him to finish what we had started, to carry out his promise, the make me his.

“No Sarah, I’m fine. Is that the new files from SHEILD?” I asked although I already knew, and wished I could bury them, or burn them. 

Sarah simply nodded and placed the file in the ever growing ‘To do’ try. She eyed the tray suspiciously and glanced at the untouched papers in front of me, “If you’re sure?” she said though it still felt like more of a question.

“Actually, I think I could use some fresh air.” I said looking at the clock, it was 3pm and I didn’t have the energy to continue today, not that I had any energy for much this week. “You know what Sarah, you have worked hard this week, have the rest of the afternoon off.” I said grabbing my coat and phone off the table.

“Really Boss, but its only Wednesday?” she asked, “Cause I have a hot date tonight with one of them sexy Asgardian guards and could really use the time to get ready.” She said squealing a little as she headed out the door. 

“Sure, rub it in.” I said absentmindedly as I waited for her to leave the office then headed for my apartment. Nothing seemed to change my mood. I even took a pass through my favourite garden and smelt the sweet scent of the Asgardian flowers, only to get hit with the scent of fresh water as the reticulation came on, which only reminded me of that absent green troublemaker.

I passed by the north side of the palace to gaze at the views of the citadel and sea, but I barely looked out of the window, as I wondered where he could be and what he could be doing for the past few days, and why he hadn’t returned as he had promised. Even heading to the kitchens for a slice of cheesecake did nothing to lift my spirits. “What is this rut I’ve crawled into?” I mused as I passed the banquets hall and blushed as I looked at the dark corner behind one of the pillars.

What am I doing? I thought, he’s probably forgotten all about me already, I mean it’s just a physical attraction and we haven’t physically done anything, he’s probably gotten bored of my teasing since I’ve just shut him down every time. And why am I getting so worked up over this anyway, it’s not as if I like him or anything, he’s just the typically bad boy. Yeah that’s all, just the bad guy attraction…Right?

Just then a warm hand touched my shoulder, jolting me out of my intense thought process, I jumped and twirled around to see a shocked Thor looking at me as if I was the crazy one, which was kind of true at that moment.

“Thor” I said franticly, “You startled me.” I said trying to slow my pulse to a non-life-threatening rhythm.

“Forgive me. I did try calling for you, but you seemed to be lost in thought.” He said apologetically.

“You did? I’m sorry. Yes, I… ah, have a lot on my mind of late.” I said hoping that would do for an excuse to snub a God.

“I wonder if I could convers with you for a moment.” He asked drawing my interest and suspicion. “It is a matter best discussed privately.” He said pointing toward the now empty banquet hall.

“Sure, I have some time.” I said a little worried on what this conversation would be about.

The Talk with Thor was quick but good, it truly made me feel better about the situation I had gotten myself into over the past week. I hugged him goodbye at the door, and wished him good luck as he walked down the hall. I felt a shiver run up my back as I looked around wondering how such a cool breeze could have reached me so far into the castle. I looked around deliberately looking for a familiar shimmer of green light, but I couldn’t see anything, and after a few minutes of staring into space I decided to continue down the halls towards my rooms.

My apartment was empty again, as it had remained for the last three nights upon my return. Sighing, I deposited my items on the table and jumped into the shower, hoping the hot water and steam could melt away my troubles and this strange feeling of emptiness. But as the scorching water trailed down my body and heated my skin, almost to boiling point, I came to the realisation that unless I was planning to drown myself in the stream, it was going to do nothing to change my confusing mood.

Stepping out of the shower I towelled off and slipped on my underwear when a strong knock sounded on the door, I thought the sound mirrored Thor’s knock almost exactly, if not a little faster. I moved into the living aria as it sounded again, impatiently.

“Thor?” I called out, asking if it was whom I though was bagging down my door.

There was a moment of strange silence before, “Yes, it is I” Thor’s voice bellowed from behind the door, “I must speak with you again”.

“Aaahh…. Ok, just one second.” I said running back into my room and pulling up my loose elastic shorts and franticly searched for my bra, only to forget the blasted thing and pulled on a grey tank top, thankfully it was rather warm whenever Thor was in the room, so I shouldn’t have any cold issues.

“Sorry,” I said as I yanked the door open, “I wasn’t expecting you.” I said looking up at the man whom I had just spoken to less than an hour ago.

He stood in my doorway, taking in my casual appearance lingering a little too long at my plain, thin top. Feeling slightly and oddly self-conscious from his gaze I bashfully moved my arm across my chest as I moved aside for him to enter.

Moving past me slowly, still searing at me with a heated gaze, I shivered as a cold breeze seemed to push in from the corridor right into my apartment. My skin began to buzz and tingle, shivering as if a hand ran softly up my spine sending shudders down my body and goose bumps over my arms. Thor moved into my apartment, just inside the living room as I closed the door, trying to keep out the cold, most likely from one of the many windows in the corridor. Ok that’s new, I thought when the strange sensation flowing through my body subsided and I watching as Thor leaned against the hallway entrance.

“So” I said after coughing slightly to clear my head, “How did it go?” I asked hopping to continue where we left off from earlier. There was a strange silence again as if he didn’t quite know how to answer, poor guy it must have been hard for him to go there, I though sympathetically.

“I… have some droughts, regarding the subject today.” He said still giving no explanation.

“In regards to which subject, Jane?” I asked waiting for a reaction, “Or Loki?” and when his head immediately shot up I knew it was the later. “I see.” I said walking closer, “I know you are anxious about his reaction, but I do think what your doing is the right thing.” Closing the distance, I felt my body hum again, ok this is diffidently getting off kilter. Ignoring my strange reaction, I placed a hand on Thor’s arm to consult him, “What about Jane?” I asked, now feeling a cool tingling run through my fingers. 

Before I could register the movement, Thor had grabbed me by the arm and spun us around pressing me into the wall. Shocked and a little winded I let out a small gasp only to have his mouth move over mine prohibiting any sound from escaping. I tried pushing him back with all my might, but I failed to move him even an inch, after all, even if he wasn’t all raw muscle he was a God. 

Pushing his massive frame against my petit one felt suffocating and crushing, but it still felt oddly erotic as my body reacted in ways it had never done for Thor before. I felt the sensation of desire and heat pool at my core as he devoured my lips trying to force me into submission. What was happening? “Thor?” I said trying to talk around his sinful kiss, “What are you doing?” I begged as his cool harsh hands drifted over my sides grabbing a handful of my left ass cheek. 

Pulling away from my lips he trailed kisses down my neck as he breathed in my sent sending shivers down my spine as his breath blew across my skin. “I will not lose to my brother.” He demanded as one hand moved to the other side of my neck holding my face gently but strongly. “I want you, and you will be mine.” He said moving his hips against mine and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped! How and why is my body be reacting to him suddenly?

“We discussed this,” I grasped as he lifted my leg to grind into my core just like… then it hit me, like a cold title wave as it crashed into the unsuspecting surf. Suddenly everything added up, and made sense.

Concerned he would stop if I spoke again I pulled his head back and crushed my lips into his. He was stunned at first, unsure what had changed, until I ran my foot up his leg to grind my hips into his. This seemed to shock him out of his trance as he retuned my assault on his lips with his sweet tongue as it slipped through my defences and into every inch, every crevasse of my mouth, while we battled for dominance, a battle I was sure to lose.

Anther Moan escaped me, as his large hand covered my breast feeling his touch skin through the flimsy material, he massaged and plucked at my nipple triggering shivers of pleasure to slide down my body, “Please” I breathed, begging for something that I wasn’t even sure of.

Smirking at my need, my top was ripped from my body and thrown to the floor somewhere discarded, lost and forgot as hunger took control. He stared for a moment at my bare white chest, admiring the view just before he descended on my breasts sucking and nipping at my left mound as his left hand squeezed and rolled the right, while my breath became uneven and all rational thought left me, engulfed by the overwhelming pleasure.

Racked with unmeasurable desire my whole body shuddered as liquid pooled at my core. So much pleasure shouldn’t exist, but it was becoming hard to stand from the continued shocks to my system. I grasped his head again needing his mouth on my own as my core seemed to throb with an unmatched need for the taste of him. I crushed my lips to his again as he slid his hand down my abdomen to my heat that all but screamed for his attention. Pushing passed my stretchy waist band his cool fingers descended lower stroking and needing until my mind swirled and nothing remained but him, and my need for him.

I could no longer control my breathing as he continued to drive me wild with his caresses, as he ran his wickedly sweet touch down my thy. I couldn’t think as the pleasure he unleashed within and onto my body continued to tear me apart, all I could think was one word, one need, one desire, “Loki” I moan pleading for release, begging for more. When he suddenly stopped. 

NO, my body and mind screamed “Don’t stop,” I begged as he pulled his body back from mine. “Please” I asked franticly searching his face to find what had cause such an atrocity. “Loki?” I asked wondering what was going through his head.

“What did you say?” he asked seemingly annoyed and confused.

“I don’t want you to stop.” I said trying to pull him back with what little strength I could muster… it did nothing as he moved further back causing my leg to drop to the floor. “Have you got a thing for calling the wrong brothers name? or do you just care not of which one you hold?” he growled apparently pissed.

“I’m confused” I said, genially baffled and really hot, why isn’t he touching me?

“You called out for Loki” he said as if that answered his weirdness.

“Yes,” I said still confused, “Why can’t I call out your name?”

He looked back at me confused as well as he again moved further away and I physical sulked. “This is insane!” I growled in return. Fine, if the mountain won’t come to me, then I will go to the mountain, I thought as I pushed of the wall slightly, grasping his collar and pulling him down just enough for me to reach his lips, crushing him against me once again. 

It didn’t take him long to join the kiss and deepen it again, moving his long lean fingers down my body. I felt his hair change under my hands as his large bulky frame shrunk, returning to the lean gorgeous man I have wanted so unbelievably badly over the past few days.

Pulling back, I looked into his penetrating green pools as they started back at me, mystified, astonished, and somewhat relieved. A smile plastid on his ever-stunning face as I placed my hands around his sharp checks pulling a slight smirk of my own. “That’s better.” I said placing a passionate kiss on his lips tying to relay me need for the dark-haired trickster, “Loki.” 

“And you are going to get him. ” Loki smirked as he looked to the door far to the left, how he knew it was my bedroom I didn’t know or care at that point as I reached down unbuckling his belt slipping it out of the loops and tossing it across the room. He growled then before he sharply lifted me from the floor wrapping my legs around his waist as he took the distance to my room in no time kicking the door open and throwing me onto the bed.

Shocked I turned slowly and watched as Loki kicked off his shoes as he leisurely and seductively loosening his green tie before slowly unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time all while he kept his heated gaze on me. And Oh My God those eye of his where driving me crazy with need. 

Apparently unable to resist the urge he forgot about his shirt, as he stalked over to me walking with his top flowing open as he grasped my shoulders pulling me up on my knees as I reached for his silk tie and pulled it down, forcing him to lower his long form giving me access to his sweetly seductive mouth. I teased him a little, pulling back a few times just before our mouths connected, which granted me a low growl as he descended upon me, forcing me back as he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed with his body. He grinned at me wickedly before he crushed my lips again, forcing me to conform as I was unable to escape, not that I had planned on doing such a thing. I could feel his strength over me as he moved against my body, his raw godly power and his very large, very dominate erection pressing against my stomach.

I pulled my other hand up grasping the tie again, pulling it from his neck and tossing it from my grasp across the room, only to have Loki suddenly lurch back and grab the tie mid-air. I watched in shock and amusement as he placed it on my bedside table, before he looked down at me sinfully as he released my wrist to pass his hand over my breast squeezing my nipple causing pleasure to erupt once again.

“That, I will need later,” he smirked as he moved in for another mesmerising heart pounding kiss. My mind swirled as his passion consumed me and racked at my mind. 

“I Need More.” I said as I searched for skin moving my hands under his open top, pushing it back over his muscular strewn shoulders. Loki finished removing the frustrating fabric and released it somewhere of no importance as moved my hands moved lower, unbuttoning his pants and pushing then down off his beautiful smooth hips revealing that tight smooth rear that I had been googling for days. I didn’t have the patience to wait for them to be completely removed as I slid my hand over the muscle I have been dying to hold, grasping it blissfully. Slipping further around, I moved down towards the front as I grasped his manhood.

Smiling wickedly, I watched in aw as Loki’s eyes squeezed shut and ecstasy flowed across his face. I didn’t realise something could be so sexy, so enticing as that one feeling of satisfaction that I was the sole cause of his bliss, I was the source of this uncontrollable and wildly beautiful face. Feeling that gratification, I became a little bolder and moved a little lower, stroking his full length as more pleasure escaped his mouth in a muffled moan as his hips thrust into my hand my smile faltered slightly as I realised he was much too large, surly far too large to fit.

As if sensing my hesitation Loki moving his weight onto one arm and slowly moved his hand over the small pool of fear in the pit of my stomach, as his cool fingers sunk below my shorts again stopping briefly at my clitoris as he rubbed away any other thought. He pushed one long finger down into my core, caressing and pumping as I withered underneath him until another long digit joined it. I squeezed tighter on his erection as I received a sinful moan form the god of mischief before the reminder of the material between us suddenly vanished leaving nothing but skin on skin.

“Please” I begged as my body was racked with ecstasy “I need you” I pleaded, praying my God would answer my desires.

“Sssh” he whispered against my ear moving down my neck to lay small bites along it, “You are not ready, yet” he said before a third joined as it burned into my core erupting my entire body as it shuddered with pure bliss and pleasure while they thrashed in and out of me tearing at my reality.

“Loki” I pleaded again as my body tremored and convulsed around his sinful, torturous touch, “Now”. 

“Almost” he answered, his thumb massaging my clitoris as white lightning flashed behind my eyes. “You belong to me. You are mine. Do you understand?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

I moaned deeply as my body’s climax edged closer, “Loki” I demanded, unable to breath as the pressure built on the verge of explosion.

“Answer!” he demanded as my breaths turned into short gasps and moans.

“Yes. Oh YES.” I Answered as the world crashed down around me.

“Now” he growled as he swiftly removed his hand and impaled me with his throbbing member as my climax rocked my being exploding around me as I griped at the sheets struggling to stay in the moment.

After a few moments of bliss, I felt movement again as Loki pulled out of me only to thrust back in, instantly causing my body to heat further as he continued without any give. “Oh God” I moaned as he thrust into me again spinning my head as thrust after thrust, slammed into me braking my will and forceful my pleasure up once again.

“So good” he breathed as he lowered his head to mine smothering my moans with his lips as his own vibrated down my throat raising my desires further. I moved my legs up to wrap around his waist angling him in deeper as more of him invaded my core, so much I didn’t think it possible and yet still he had more to give. “Fuck.” I heard his murmur as he thrust harder.

Growling deep in his chest Loki’s thrusts quickened “Yes, more, deeper” I gasped as my body again began to convulse around his shaft. Loki gripped my wrist again, causing a small drip of pain to run up my arm, from the current bruise he had caused earlier, before it was immediately overshadowed by the intense pleasure shooting through my body as that sinful bliss rocked my body again causing a scream to escape my lips as I crushed them into his.

I was allowed no time to catch up after this cascade as Loki continued to thrust prolonging my ecstasy as he moved my thighs closer to my chest allowing even more of his massive member to sheath inside me. Pleasure on ecstasy rolled over me as my frenzy consumed me while the pleasure built again higher and further as Loki moaned my name against my neck.

“Loki” I yelled begging as my body screamed in delight as the wave once again amplified inside me.

“Again” he growled as he gripped my face forcing my eyes upon his, “Say my name.”

I looked at him, his deep green pools drawing me in, enchanting me to obey, “Loki” I moaned again as he kissed my lips holding my jaw in place as he took complete control of my body and my body screamed in delighted response.

“Again” he demanded as his breath quickened and my free hand scrapped down his back, nails biting into his pure porcelain skin, clawing at him, desperate to pull him in closer.

“Loki” I whimpered as the ecstasy claimed my mind once more, spinning me out of control until all that was left was the need for my release as the waves emanated higher.

“Again” he breathed as he moved so fast I could no longer match his strokes as in-human speed to control.

“Loki” I shuddered as my breaths turned into harsh moans, “Loki, Loki, Loki” was all that escaped as I felt my peek crash down and my core tighten driving me insane until I screamed his name once again “LOKI” feeling the height of my release flow as the world spun engulfed in a green hue. 

Loki moaned a deep rumble as he drove all he had left into me as he pressed so deep I was sure he was hitting my wall. Thrusting again as he moaned my name while I stared into his beautiful green-blue orbs to see them exploding in euphoric ecstasy as he thrust one last time sending his seed into me before he lay softly down on top of my used body. But though he was covering my body with his, he didn’t crush me, he supported his weight with his arms and legs as he breathed deeply still running his hands along my sides. I was still reeling from my third consecutive orgasm as I pushed my hand through his hair feeling him twitch inside me.

“How did you know?” I heard him murmur against my neck just before he pulled up on his elbow to move a strand of lose hair from my face as he looked down, drowning me in his gaze again.

“What?” I asked confused that anything existed outside the moment we shared. He smiled at my question and I honestly felt my heart flutter in my chest.

“How did you Know, that I was Thor?” he asked intrigued “It was a very adequate disguise, one I have played various times before and no one has been any the wiser.” He stated proudly. 

“Oh” I said remembering how he had first entered my apartments, “Your touch.” I answered which resulted in him looking a little confused as he contemplated my meaning. “I didn’t connect it right away, it was very well done, but when you touched me it was cool, like cold water.” And I always enjoy the way it feels on my skin, I added to myself, no point creeping him out. “The moment you touched me as Thor all I could think of was how it felt just like you, Loki. And after you said that I would be yours, I realised the truth… that it had to be you.” 

“And you said nothing? Not to begin with?” he asked a small annoyance forming on his face.

“Well I was afraid.” I confessed.

“Of me?” he asked, and I thought I seen sadness, or possible what looked like displeasure, which he quickly masked with a nasty little smirk. “You would be a fool if you were not afraid” he said darkly as if he liked that I feared him, but I got a strange feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Actually, I was afraid you would leave if I said anything, and to be completely honest, I very much needed you to stay.” I admitted as his smirk turned into his puzzled face, as he pulled himself up looking at me from next to my bed as a slow smile spread across his face.

“You are one surprising little lamb.” Loki said again as a new cheeky smirk returned to his face “But I suppose I ought to have expected you to see through it somehow.” He said moving to the side table before he continued moving to the end of the bed with his green silk tie in hand, “Shall we continue with your punishment?” he asked as if it was a present he was presenting to me.

“Punishment?” I asked august, though it was hard to hide my cheeky grin, “For what?”

“For trying to deceive the God of Mischief” he said as he pulled my leg down the bed forcing me towards him before he climbed down descending upon me. He gleamed pulling my hands above my head.

I grimaced slightly when his hand moved over my bruise again, now feeling even worse then it had this morning. This time Loki noticed my pain as he looked over my body to reveal the blue and purple mark on my arm and wrist. He moved his arm softly over the pattern as a nasty scowl crossed his face before he returned his gaze to mine.

“Who did this?” he asked, hatred in his tone. I looked at him socked as his anger surged, “WHO Ingrid has touched you?” he continued as he gripped my face again forcing me to look into his eyes, as if he was searching them for the answer. “What filthy little corps hurt you?”.

“Corps?” I asked confused.

“Soon to be corps.” He said darkly as his eyes shimmered with the blue again causing a dark green a blue storm to erupt in them.

It was then I realised that he hadn’t noticed the amount of pressure he had applied to my arm at our prior encounter. He had used so much force that day I was sure he wanted to break my arm, but in reality, he had lost control and apparently forgot how weakly human I was.

“INGRID” he growled forcing me back into the moment and out of my head, “Tell me! Whomever it is will rue the day they laid a finger on what’s mine, the pain they will feel will b...” “You.” I whispered softly, interrupting his rant.

Loki looked down at me confused as he removed his hand from my jaw. “What?”

“It was you, the other night, in my room, when Thor interrupted… us.” 

Loki looked at me for a bit until realisation hit and he looked up at my arm as he slowly and softly moved his arm over the mark to reveal that it perfectly matched the size of his large hand. “When?” he asked quietly, as if he was ashamed that he hadn’t noticed.

“Ah, when you, ah, when you said… well just before you left, and you got a little, well annoyed.” I said struggling to find the right words so that I didn’t anger him.

“Well” he said pulling my arm down gently as he laid a soft kiss upon the worse part of the bruise, “We will have to do something about this before we start.” Loki ran a finger, with a feather light touch, from my wrist to my elbow as he said something in Celtic before he placed a few light kisses down my arm before returning it to the other and fastening them together with the silk green material.

“How does that feel?” he asked moving back to into my view as I realised I could no longer feel any discomfort from the bruise. 

“I can’t feel anything.” I said surprised as I wiggled my arm in the restraints.

“Good, it would take all the fun out of it if you felt pain right from the start” he said smirking down at me as he pulled me up off the bed as he tied my bound hands to a conveniently placed notch hidden on the roof above the bed resulting in me kneeling on the bed with my hands above my head. 

“I wonder who put that hook there.” I said eyeing Loki suspiciously as he smirked at me again.

“I told you, these are my rooms, I own then and everything in them.” He said moving his arm around me to squeeze my ass, “I do hope you are prepared for a very long night little mouse.” He gleamed as he pulled back and slapped my behind “since you have been a very disobedient girl.”


End file.
